Trap In Devil Pleasure (mulai jalan)
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Chanyeol hidup dengan membunuh, drugs adalah makanannya, maka cinta adalah pilihan paling hina baginya.. Dan namja manis itu keterlaluan menyeretnya kedalam kehidupan.. Dia adalah drugs ku yang abadi.. CHANKAI! For Chankai Forever Love Event! Well.. read and enjoy! hhe CH 8 up! Chankai! Spiderman Love!
1. Chapter 1

Hai all! **BocahLanang** comeback with new FF ChanKai! Horee!

Dan,, ini itu untuk menyemarakkan event ChanKai Forever Love! CFL! CFL! Yey ini CFL!

Begini ya.. saya sendiri bingung jelasinnya, ini FF sebenarnya udah lama aku ingin buat tapi gak selese-selese karena isinya keterlaluan jahat, banyak bunuh-bunuhannya, rasanya gimana gitu.. tapi kalo gak bunuh-bunuhan kan gak seru(?)

Sehingga dengan modal imajinasi tingkat rendah.. aku membuat ini FF! Let's read and enjoy! Jangan lupa review ya! Hhe..

(ini masih in progress.. kalo misalkan udah batas penilaian (1 Agustus) belom kelar, aku gak tau ini FF nasibnya gimana, hehe..)

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

©BocahLanang

**Facebook:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

_New York.._

_am.._

_Disebuah gedung mewah dengan banyak bodyguard.._

"Park Chanyeol, appa akan memindahkan sekolahmu ke Korea Selatan" seorang namja tampan berwajah karismatik dengan kekayaan berlimpah sedang duduk bersama lima yeoja berambut pirang yang berpakaian minim memperlihatkan tubuh indah mereka.

"Asal kau bawakan jatahku tiap minggu" Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan appanya itu.

"Tenang, kokain dan morfin datang tiga hari sekali, kalau shabu-shabu seminggu sekali, Son" appa Chanyeol yang bernama Park Yunho sibuk dengan godaan kelima yeoja berdarah eropa disekelilingnya.

"Hm, aku berangkat. Oh, aku belum beri makan FlameDeath-ku" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ambil salah satu, terserah" Yunho merentangkan tangannya yang tadi setia merengkuh kelima yeoja yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Jessica saja, nanti malam appa berikan Taeyon" Chanyeol menarik Jessica.

"Oke, appa mengerti" Yunho kemudian menekan remote di meja nakas dan dinding kamar itu terangkat menampilkan seekor macan putih yang terlihat kelaparan dalam kandang kaca. Itu FlameDeath.. binatang kebanggaan Chanyeol.

"Pangeran.. apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Jessica terlihat ketakutan.

Chanyeol melepas semua pakaian Jessica hingga naked.

"Aku ingin memakanmu, noona" Chanyeol meraup bibir yeoja itu dan menggerayangi tubuh sexy tersebut.

"A-ah.." Jessica mendesah ketika jemari Chanyeol memelintir nipplenya sesekali meremas breast penuh itu dan meraup vaginanya rakus.

_CLAPS.. KCPK.._

Suara permainan bibir Chanyeol yang sibuk menjamah bagian bawah yeoja itu.

"Angh.. ke-kenapa.. lemas sekali.. ah.. aku.. ?" Jessica merasakan lemas tiba-tiba.

_BRUGH! _

Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas.

"Aku barusaja memasukkan obat bius didalam vaginamu, kakimu akan lumpuh.. noona.." Chanyeol menatap tajam sambil terkekeh.

"Apa?! tidak! Kumohon! Jangan!" Jessica berteriak ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya dipundak bak karung dan berjalan menuju tangga, keatas kandang kaca macan putih tersebut.

"Apa permintaanmu? hm? Untuk terakhir kalinya.." Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Jessica namun tetap menahan bahu sehingga Jessica dapat berdiri tegak. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan wajah tampan Chanyeol amat memabukkan.

"Aku ingin.. Pangeran memasukiku.." jemari Jessica mengelus penis Chanyeol yang masih tersimpan rapih dicelana.

Kalian tahu jelas.. matipun semua yeoja mau asalkan Chanyeol menyetubuhi mereka.

"Hm? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa" Chanyeol tersenyum amat tampan.

_SREEETT…_

Chanyeol langsung melepas papahannya pada tubuh Jessica dan tubuh mulus yeoja itu jatuh kedalam kandang kaca.

_Brugh!_

"FlameDeath, makan yang lahap ya, itu sarapanmu.." Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya yang terlihat seperti iblis.

_GRRR…_

Macan putih besar itu langsung menggeram dan mendekati Jessica perlahan.

"A.. Andwae! Help me!" Jessica berteriak dan FlameDeath langsung menerkamnya.

_DRAGH!_

"Ouh.. calm, boy,, haha" Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat FlameDeath yang meremukkan kepala Jessica hingga terbentur dan memberikan lukisan abstrak darah di dinding kaca kandangnya.

"Jangan lupa gigit rakus vaginanya yang kotor itu.." Chanyeol meraih passport yang ada dimeja.

"Aku pergi" Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok ganja di meja dan menyalakannya.

Suara langkah Chanyeol perlahan menghilang seiring uraian tubuh Jessica dimakan habis FlameDeath.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_SEOUL.._

Chanyeol tiba malam hari, 23.00..

Kakinya melangkah santai di sepanjang gang sempit. Entah, ia sudah diberikan sebuah nansion mewah selama tinggal di Seoul oleh appanya, tapi kini ia keluyuran seperti gelandangan.

_BRUGH!_

Chanyeol menabrak asal seorang namja berumur berpakaian kantor. Sepertinya pulang lembur.

"Hai, kau hati-hati! Bocah tak tahu tata karma! Biar kuberi pelajaran, dasar brandal ingusan!" namja berumur itu hendak meraih kerah kemeja putih Chanyeol. Kerja lembur membuat banyak pekerja memiliki tingkat emosional tinggi.

Namun dengan santainya Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dan memandang cuek.

"Kau mau mati ya bocah?!" namja itu hendak memukul Chanyeol.

_Cklik!_

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Lima peluru bersarang tepat di mata kiri namja berumur itu.

"Kau yang mati ditangan bocah ternyata.." Sungguh malang nasib pak tua itu, harus berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol, namja dingin yang memiliki nama besar dalam pasar gelap dunia.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol ada di Seoul. Semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tidak tinggal di mansion mewah seperti yang Yunho katakan.

Chanyeol pintar. Ia tidak tinggal disana karena ia tahu, saingan Yunho sudah mengintai transaksi keuangan Yunho sebulan ini.

_Drrt.._

Smartphone Chanyeol bergetar menandakan telepon masuk. Segera diangkatnya dan menunggu suara dari sana.

"Bagaimana, Son?" suara familiar. Yunho.

"Biasa, hanya iseng membunuh 30 orang" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa mewahnya.

"Transaksi disana menguntungkan, appa bangga kau bisa memilih target" appa Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh gila. Sepertinya pengaruh morfin.

"Aku ingin main-main seperti biasa, appa" Chanyeol bicara dengan nada datar. Matanya menerawang hiruk pikuk kota Seoul pagi itu.

"Mana lokasinya? Appa akan urus" appa Chanyeol menyetujui keinginan anaknya itu.

"Elieos SHS" Chanyeol melihat sekolah tingkat atas yang dekat dengan mansionnya.

SHS yang hanya diisi anak kaya dan berotak pintar.

"Gampang, besok kau sudah bisa berangkat. Tiga jam lagi seragam sudah datang lewat pos" appa Chanyeol bicara santai.

"Ya" Chanyeol langsung memutus panggilan itu.

Chanyeol kemudian meraih pistol yang ada di meja sampingnya. Menyelipkannya di celananya dan bergegas keluar mencari hiburan..

_Berupa darah dan jasad tak bernyawa ditangannya._

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_Hari berikutnya.._

Angin cukup kuat hari ini. Membuat rambut hitam Chanyeol sedikit berantakan namun terlihat makin keren. Sayangnya sang pemilik tubuh tak begitu senang.

Cairan kental berwarna merah itu terbawa angin dan sedikit mengotori seragamnya.

"50 orang" Chanyeol berkata enteng pada panggilan smartphonenya. Itu panggilan dari Yunho. Chayeol kini sedanga memainkan pistolnya di rooftop gedung F Elieos SHS.

"Bagus. Perbanyak latihanmu" setelah itu panggilan terputus.

Chanyeol meletakkan pistol tersebut ketangan seonggok tubuh didepannya.

"Kau akan dituduh mengkonsumsi narkoba lalu membunuh temanmu dan akhirnya bunuh diri" Chanyeol meninggalkan dua jasad tak bernyawa dengan banyak tembakan ditubuhnya serta bibir mereka yang dipenuhi busa narkoba. Chanyeol selalu menggunakan sarung tangan setiap harinya. Sarung tangan yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seperti kulit tangan asli namun tidak meninggalkan sidik jari. Butuh uang milyaran untuk mendapatkannya.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Chanyeol lancar saja.

Bahkan lebih dapat dikatakan selalu sukses selama hidupnya. Sejak umur 10 tahun merupakan pembunuh professional, 11 tahun menjadi pecandu narkoba, dan sejak umur 12 tahun sudah menjadi salah satu pihak yang amat mempengaruhi transaksi narkoba dunia. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah kebal dengan semua benda candu itu.

_Narkoba itu hidupnya dan membunuh itu bahagianya._

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

Seminggu berlalu.

Sudah banyak Chanyeol menemui langsung beberapa pelanggan setia benda nerakanya yang ada di Korea. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu mengirim menggunakan kaki tangannya. Namun kali ini ada tugas khusus dari appanya yang membuatnya harus turun tangan.

Chanyeol hari ini bolos jam pelajaran seperti biasa.

Toh dia sebenarnya sudah lulus SHS dua tahun yang lalu saat umurnya masih 15 tahun.

Dan bulan lalu ia mendaftar di Elieos SHS sebagai siswa kelas 2. Jadi umur Chanyeol sekarang 17 tahun, dan cukup menjanjikan penyamarannya menjadi siswa SHS disamping kehidupan utamanya sebagai criminal dan bandar narkoba.

"Park Chanyeol, kemarilah.. baby" suara seorang yeoja dari pintu UKS yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol tanpa ragu masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Matanya menangkap sosok yeoja sexy dengan seragam kemeja ketat yang tak terkancing memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya dan bra yang menutupi breast besarnya. Rok yeoja itu sangat pendek dan tak menggunakan underwear, memperlihatkan selangkangannya ketika yeoja itu mengangkangkan kakinya.

_Cklek!_

Chanyeol mengunci pintu itu.

".." Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Aku Hyuna, kakak kelasmu, kau Park Chanyeol anak baru itu kan?" Hyuna menyibak roknya.

" Kau tampan.. wanna play with me?" Hyuna melepaskan branya sehingga breastnya terekspose.

"Hm" Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Tidak, itu hanya seringaian yang ia tahan. Segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu menerjang Hyuna yang merebahkan tubuhnya pasrah di ranjang UKS.

"Play.. with me?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum miringnya sungguh mempesona.

"Please fill me.." Hyuna memperlihatkan vaginanya pada Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"With Plasure, khu-khu.." Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

Chanyeol sekarang sedang memegang gunting.

Hanya gunting kecil, untuk bedah kata Hyuna tadi.

Dan Chanyeol merasa _tertarik_ untuk mencobanya.

"Noona, ayo bermain?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bermain seperti apa, baby?" Hyuna memasang wajah menggodanya setelah Chanyeol membuatnya naked dan kedua tangannya ditali pada ranjang. Hyuna merasa, permainan sebelum sex itu boleh juga, apalagi dengan seorang Park tampan diatasnya.

_ZRAATT..!_

"Arrghhh! Appo! Stop! Aaaakkk!" breast Hyuna di cabik-cabik oleh Chanyeol menggunakan gunting itu.

"Sudah berkarat tetapi tetap tajam, hebat ya gunting kecil ini.." Chanyeol menempelkan gunting itu di pipi Hyuna. Darah mengalir deras seiring gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang menekan gunting itu membuat pipi Hyuna robek makin dalam.

"Argh!" Hyuna memekik keras ketika bibirnya digunting. Vaginanya sudah penuh dengan tabung oxygen spray yang Chanyeol jejalkan paksa. Darah sudah mengalir hampir diseluruh tubuh Hyuna. Kulitnya tidak mulus lagi dengan segala sayatan dan cabikan.

"Suaramu indah noona. Ini, ada air putih, aku akan membersihkanmu dari darahmu.." Chanyeol menatap dengan mata polosnya.

Namun malah terlihat menyeramkan begitu mata lebam Hyuna melihat cairan yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai 'air putih' tersebut.

"Andwae! ARRGGHH!" Suara Hyuna menggema dan bagai alunan indah ditelinga Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol mengukir seringai lebar.

Botol berisi cairan itu bertuliskan 'alcohol 70%' dan tentunya amat perih bila terkena luka.

"Sepertinya breastmu terlalu besar noona.. biar aku lepaskan" Chanyeol menarik kuat breast Hyuna lalu memotongnya dengan pisau bedah.

_ZRAAATTT!_

"Aaaaaaaa,,,!" Suara Hyuna menggema pilu.

Sekarang bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Sekolah sudah usai sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Namun Chanyeol bahkan belum puas bermain-main dengan boneka barunya itu meski bonekanya sudah memohon untuk dibunuh secepatnya.

"Bunuh aku.. ohok!" Hyuna memuntahkan darah ketika pisau bedah ditangan Chanyeol menusuk lambungnya. Chanyeol bahagia mendengar suara jeritan pilu semua korbannya.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

Hehehe.. jangan bunuh saya Chanyeol! Soalnya saya bukan pelanggan setia Anda!

Yap! Tugas yang diberikan Yunho kepada Chanyeol adalah membunuh pelanggan setia barang neraka (narkoba) milik Chanyeol! Sisanya ya.. Cuma iseng kayak yang pas di jalan sama di club tadi.. kalo yang di UKS(?) msih misteri dunk! Ada di Chap 2!

Review jangan lupa ya? Thanks all! :D


	2. Chapter 2

(ini masih in progress.. aku udah bikin sampe ch8 sebenernya tapi blom ada waktu buat buka ffn dari puasa, jadi, ini FF udah lewat dari tanggal 1 Agustus, gpp lah, yang mau baca silakanc:D)

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

* * *

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

* * *

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

* * *

.

.

….

* * *

_ZRAAATTT!_

"Aaaaaaaa,,,!" Suara Hyuna menggema pilu.

Sekarang bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Sekolah sudah usai sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Namun Chanyeol bahkan belum puas bermain-main dengan boneka barunya itu meski bonekanya sudah memohon untuk dibunuh secepatnya.

"Bunuh aku.. ohok!" Hyuna memuntahkan darah ketika pisau bedah ditangan Chanyeol menusuk lambungnya. Chanyeol bahagia mendengar suara jeritan pilu semua korbannya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Hyuna sudah dikuburkan bulan lalu.

Semua menganggap kekasihnya 'Hyunseung' adalah pelakunya.

Cukup mudah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol untuk terlepas dari sesulit apapun kasusnya.

Ingat, Park Chanyeol memiliki nama dalam pasar gelap dan kriminal. Banyak taktik dari otak brilian yang dianugerahkan pada tubuh tampannya.

Yang ada, Hyunseung gila karena ditinggal kekasihnya dan dipenjara serta keluarganya menjadi bangkrut.

Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan alasan.

Itu semua perintah dari Yunho. Menyingkirkan pelanggan setianya, salah satunya tentu Hyunseung.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapih. Tapi Hyuna malah menawarkan diri, itu memudahkannya. Memudahkannya untuk merebut harta Hyunseung dan membuat gila pelanggan narkoba setianya itu.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Malam itu Chanyeol bosan. _

Ia sudah membunuh 10 orang hari ini, namun tak ada satupun suara teriakan pilu yang mampu membuat seringainya muncul.

Kaki Chanyeol terayun menuju sebuah club malam yang ramai.

Banyak mata memandang betapa rupawan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian duduk dan hanya memandangi semua orang di ruangan remang penuh sesak dan hawa sex. Kualitas narkoba di negeri gingseng ini masih dibawah standard. Chanyeol enggan mengkonsumsinya, maka dari itu ia mengatakan pada Yunho untuk selalu mengiriminya khusus. Di sini Canyeol mulai didekati banyak yeoja.

Mungkin bermain sekaligus dengan lima yeoja mampu melukiskan kembali seringainya.

Malam itu, kelima yeoja itu mendapat siksaan lebih buruk dari Hyuna.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Kesekian kalinya.. Chanyeol membolos pelajaran_

Tak ada yang tahu namja Park tampan bersikap dingin itu pergi kemana.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah disepanjang koridor sebelum bel masuk pelajaran pertama.

Hanya meninggalkan tasnya yang bahkan kosong tak pernah ia isi sama sekali.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian" Hwang songsaengnim menghentikan pelajarannya karena guru kesiswaan datang.

"Silakan masuk, perkenalkan dirimu" guru kesiswaan itu memberikan kode agar siswa baru itu segera memasuki kelas.

Seluruh siswa menjadi riuh.

Banyak yeoja yang terpana dengan ketampanan wajah namja baru itu. Termasuk namja berstatus seme yang menatap tanpa berkedip melihat senyum manis yang terlukis sempurna di wajah namja itu.

"Kim JongIn imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku Kai" namja itu tersenyum manis, semua yeoja bahkan menjadi iri. Membuat kelas semakin riuh.

"Kau cantik sekali! Jadilah kekasihku, Kai!" dideretan paling depan, seseorang bernametag Oh Sehun langsung bicara begitusaja. Namun Kai tak meliriknya sama sekali membuat semua siswa menyorakinya.

"Semua diam. Oke, Jongin, kau bisa memilih bangku kosong sesukamu" Hwang songsaengnim mempersilakan Kai memilih beberapa bangku kosong yang ada disana.

_PUK!_

Kai menjatuhkan duduknya dikursi kosong paling belakang dan menaruh tasnya asal di meja. Membuat semua siswa memandang heran dan tak sedikit menyorot ngeri. Termasuk Hwang songsaengnim.

Namun setelahnya kelas kembali kondusif mengikuti pelajaran Hwang songsaengnim.

"sst… Kai, kenapa kau tidak satu bangku dengan Yoona si cantik itu? padahal dia sudah mengusir teman sebangkunya agar kau bisa duduk bersamanya.." seorang siswa yang duduk didepan Kai berbisik lirih. Wajah namja itu manis namun gayanya benar-benar manly. Tipikal playboy.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, em.." alis Kai sedikit tertaut. Bingung memanggil namja itu.

"Oh, panggil aku Luhan, kau bisa meminta pertolonganku kapanpun, ehm.. manis.." Luhan sedikit tersenyum ketika menggoda Kai.

"Oke.." Kai hanya menjawab datar.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kai, kenalkan aku Zhang Yixing! Panggil saja aku Lay dan sebelahku ini Xiumin" Lay tersenyum ramah.

"Kai, kau tahu? Kursi sebangkumu itu sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Tapi dia selalu bolos. Wajahnya lumayan tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi sekali" Lay langsung bercerita.

"Hm, kenapa dia selalu bolos?" Kai bertanya dengan pandangan santainya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Semua guru termasuk kepala sekolah takut untuk menegurnya. Ia selalu berkeliaran di sekolah" Lay menggeret kursinya. Sepertinya akan membuat pembicaraan yang disebut gossip.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Kai merasa mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"Banyak siswa yang melihatnya menemui artis-artis yang bersekolah disini, dan.. ini hanya gossip, tapi.. katanya dia seorang pengedar narkoba dunia.." wajah Xiumin jadi sedikit takut saat menceritakannya.

"Namanya.. Park Chanyeol.." Luhan menyebut nama itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hm" bibir Kai mengulas senyum amat tipis setelah mendengar nama itu.

_SET.._

Kai beranjak dari kursinya dengan meraih tasnya juga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Lay memandang bingung. Ini masih jam sekolah. Masih 3 jam lagi untuk pulang.

"Aku ada urusan. Katakan aku izin, jika tidak mau, tak apa, aku akan alpha" Kai segera keluar dari kelas yang sepi karena masih jam istirahat.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_11.34 am.._

Sekarang Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolah di gedung F.

Sepertinya gedung F merupakan tempat favoritnya di Elieos SHS ini.

Mungkin karena ini gedung paling tinggi dan sepi.

Ditelinganya tersumpal headset dengan lagu yang amat disukainya beberapa hari ini, hingga bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang tak bisa lagi ditahannya.

Ya, lagu itu adalah suara tangis dan jeritan pilu lima yeoja yang mendekatinya di club beberapa malam yang lalu. Lima yeoja itu sudah mati terbunuh dengan leher yang terputus serta tubuh hancur.

_CKIT! BRUGH!_

"Aish.." Chanyeol merutuki seseorang yang membuatnya terjatuh karena seseorang itu menabraknya dari depan saat ia akan berbelok di lorong itu.

"Oh, mian, biar aku bantu" seseorang. Namja. Penabrak itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

Sejenak Chanyeol melirik wajah namja yang menabraknya itu. Rambutnya silver dengan mata indah yang sendu, bibir penuh yang terlihat pucat namun menggoda. Kulit tan yang sedikit bercahaya. Chanyeol mengamati intens namja itu.

Terlihat asing. Seperti siswa baru.

"Apa masih sakit?" namja itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepan Chanyeol yang masih duduk dilantai.

Harum tubuh namja itu begitu menguarkan wangi semerbak sebuah bunga.

_Red Rose.._

Dan itu bunga kesukaan Park Chanyeol.

Bunga yang berwarna merah darah, cantik dengan segala duri yang siap menorehkan luka dalam.

"Ani" Chanyeol menatap tajam jamja itu. Menunggu respon yang akan diberikan namja tan itu. Chanyeol merasa, namja itu akan takut dan meminta maaf padanya seperti orang-orang lain. Namun..

_CHU~_

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebih lebar setelah bibirnya merasakan sentuhan lembut yang dingin dari bibir penuh namja tan itu. Bibir mereka tetap diam.

Chanyeol tahu, namja itu ingin mempermainkannya.

_BRUK!_

Chanyeol mendorong hingga punggung namja itu terbentur keras dengan dinding lorong.

Bibir mereka masih bertaut tanpa gerakan. Mata Chanyeol menatap menyelidik pada mata sendu indah didepannya.

Pandangan itu.. _merendahkannya.._ _menginjak harga dirinya.._ _membuangnya_ hingga kedasar jurang yang gelap..

_membutakannya.._

_CPK! CPKKC!_

Bunyi salvia terdengar setelah Chanyeol dengan ganasnya meraup dan menikmati secara brutal bibir penuh lembut namja tan itu.

_Panas.._

itu yang Chanyeol rasakan saat lidahnya berhasil memasuki mulut namja tan itu. Rasa salvia itu lebih nikmat dari cocktail yang selalu dikonsumsinya tiap matahari tenggelam. Lebih menjadi candu.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerayang diseluruh inci tubuh namja mangsanya itu.

_Pluk.. Pluk.._

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam namja tan manis dikungkungannya itu kemudian membuangnya asal.

_SET.._

Ciuman panas itu terputus, menyisakan benang salvia yang masih saling tertaut di kedua bibir itu.

Mata Chanyeol memandang namja itu, pikirannya masih terlalu rumit.

"Hm.." namja tan itu memberikan seulas senyuman manis dengan bibirnya yang masih mengkilap dan sedikit memerah akibat gigitan Chanyeol tadi.

_PUK…_

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Hai! Ini Chap 2 nya! Udah ada namja tan manis tuuuhh.. siapa ya? Uih~ manis beut!

Cantik! Kenalan dunk.. kamu pasti si 'itu' kan? Hhe..

Readers pasti juga tahu.. siapa coba dia?

Gimana? Ini udah masuk inti cerita loh, mudah mudahan bisa cepet selese dalam 5 chapter ato lebih(?) entah nanti tangan saya bisa tidak menyelesaikan ketikannya.. dan mata saya yang kuat begadang.. -_-

Chap 3 nanti agak nyerempet M, silakan baca (kalo batal **puasa syawal **nya jangan salahkan author ne, hhe)

* * *

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	3. Chapter 3

(Wah.. udah lebih dari tanggal 1, gpp kan? Masih mau baca gak? Klo enggak aku end in aja)

* * *

Aku mau balas review kalian di ch2:

**GaemCloud: **Hhe.. siapa ya? Wah, nanti kalo kebawa mimpi gimana coba? Hhe

**Askasufa: **makhluk sejenis? Thanks for support

**HoMin'EL: **aku senang kmu bisa senang(? apaan coba..) kamu suka Chanyeol sadist?

**Haemin: **aku akan bikin yang lebih seru lagi, hhe

**Guest:** niat terselubung.. apa ya..

**Sungie:** kok tau klo bakal ada NCnya? #nyodorin tangan juga #kamunya udah tarik tangan duluan #gak jadi kenalan #pundung -_- this is next time, welcome, hhe

**Jongin48: ** mau ngapain ya.. hhe,

**Byvn88:**karakter Chan emang gitu, ini udah next

**Guest: **NC?

**KHyejungKai: **hhe, ini agak lama, mian

**Adilia. taruni. 7: **Ya, panas.. hha

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: **nyosor? Itu Jongin polos loh, matanya blink-blink gituh..

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: ** ya, Sehun dikacangin! Hha

**Yuki Edogawa: **Udah siap sih, Cuma gak ada waktu bro

**Afranabilah19: **NC? Aku bilang rate M lo.. mature belum tentu NC, masa pertama kali ketemu gara-gara tabrakan langsung NC, kan kasian uri Jongie, hhe

**Amalia1993: **wo wow woo panas (ikut-ikutan) ya, itu sikap Kai labil lo di ff ini, aku aja gak tau tu anak manis sifat aslinya gimana nanti

**Ardian. aiyul: **Semangat juga

**SooBabyBee: **Kurang panjang? Aku Cuma takut nanti kalo typo krn wordnya pada ilang e, makasih udah nunggu ff ini

**Kamong Jjong: **Kan Kai manis, Kai kasih kiss diawal sih, jadi siapa sih yang gak mau kiss bibir sexy itu lagi? Hehe..

**Nadiaa: **iya, hehe

**Jongkwang: ** Thanks

**Chotaein816: **mian bikin kamu nunggu lama, em? Jongin gak takut sama Chanyeol kok, semangat! ^_^

**FlowAraa23: **this is the next

* * *

Thanks for all review,

Mian kalo ff ini jadinya ancur (aku kehilangan ide)

So this is..

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

* * *

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

* * *

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

* * *

.

.

….

_Pluk.. Pluk.._

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam namja tan manis dikungkungannya itu kemudian membuangnya asal.

_SET.._

Ciuman panas itu terputus, menyisakan benang salvia yang masih saling tertaut di kedua bibir itu.

Mata Chanyeol memandang namja itu, pikirannya masih terlalu rumit.

"Hm.." namja tan itu memberikan seulas senyuman manis dengan bibirnya yang masih mengkilap dan sedikit memerah akibat gigitan Chanyeol tadi.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_PUK…_

Tangan kanan namja itu kemudian menyentuh pelipis Chanyeol, membelainya hingga pipi dan berakhir di rahang tegas Chanyeol. Lagi, hanya seperti namja yang menghirup dalam morfin kristal yang dibakar, wangi red rose tangan namja tan itu menyeruak tajam hingga memenuhi tenggorokan dan paru-parunya.

Meski sudah penuh, Chanyeol tetap memaksakan paru-parunya menampung lebih banyak harum itu.

"Manis.." Chanyeol membingkai wajah namja tan itu, menggiringnya sehingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku namja, kau tahu jelas.." namja tan itu menatap mata Chanyeol dalam.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu.." jemari Chanyeol turun dan membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja putih seragam namja tan itu. Terpampanglah kulit tan halus merata itu. Leher janjang serta dada bidang yang mendesirkan darah Chanyeol lebih cepat.

_HAUP!_

Chanyeol segera melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja tan itu dan mengecapnya ganas.

"Hnh.. tidak sabaran.." namja tan itu sedikit terkikik geli mengetahui betapa Chanyeol bernafsu padanya. Tangan Chanyeol menggiring tubuh tan itu untuk mengalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggangnya. Segera Chanyeol bawa namja tan dalam rengkuhannya tersebut menuju lapangan indoor basket yang sepi.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Ne, hisap terus, Chanyeol.. emh.." namja tan itu membusungkan dada datarnya ketika bibir Chanyeol meraup rakus nipple merah mudanya. Seragam kemeja namja tan itu sudah ditanggalkan dan hilang entah kemana. Canyeol dengan sibuk menandai bahu dan lehernya hingga menimbulkan warna kebiruan hampir diseluruh inci tubuhnya. Rasanya lebih nikmat dari morfin.

Jemari lentik namja tan itu membelai lembut wajah tampan Chanyeol yang asik memberi tanda pada pundaknya. Dirematnya dengan sensual rambut Chanyeol, dan menambah libido Chanyeol dengan desahan desahan sexynya.

_SET!_

Tiba-tiba namja tan itu melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Chanyeol dengan mudah.

Mereka duduk dilantai gudang basket yang dingin dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

Mata Chanyeol menatap heran. Bibir namja tan itu mengulas smirk nakalnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

_GREP!_

Segera Chanyeol merengkuh kembali namja tan itu. Menyesap kuat-kuat leher namja tan itu dan membentuk sebuah tanda keunguan yang baru.

"A-aah~ Chanyeol.. sshh~" desahan namja itu lebih indah dari semua lagu siksaan yang didengarnya selama hidupnya.

_TEP!_

Aktifitas Chanyeol terhenti lagi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, aku ingin memakannya" Chanyeol menunjuk tangan namja tan yang menyilang menutupi dadanya.

"Ahaha, kau menginginkan ini? Eungh~ Chanyeol~" namja tan itu meraba dadanya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan wajah menggodanya.

"Chanyeol~ ah.." desahan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memilikinya.

_BRUGH!_

Chanyeol segera menerjang namja tan tersebut, namun usahanya menggagahi namja manis itu gagal ketika kedua tangan mulus itu menahan pundaknya untuk benar-benar menidurinya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Eits.. sabar tampan.. aku harus pergi sekarang" namja tan itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka.

Chanyeol menatap heran namja yang masih ada dibawahnya itu. Namja tan itu tak marah ataupun merasa hina, bahkan tak menendang Chanyeol sama sekali meski tadi sudah hampir akan dilecehkan. Namja di bawahnya ini berbeda.. namja tan ini unik..

_SREET.._

Namja tan itu bangun dengan menjinjing asal tasnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, tampan" namja tan itu mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Kembali Chanyeol melihat senyuman indah itu.

"Jangan pergi" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dan terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya wangi red rose, keberadaan paling agung dalam hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tahu kisahmu" bibir penuh itu berbisik lirih ditelinga Chanyeol membuat mata namja tampan itu membulat kaget.

"Jadi.." tubuh Chanyeol menjadi tegang, kedua tangan panjang itu memeluk Kai makin erat.

"Kau bisa putuskan semuanya" suara namja tan itu menyadarkannya.

"Just with me.. She-" Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya dan jantungnya serasa berhenti. Seperti kehilangan pijakan, kakinya serasa mati rasa.

"Don't remember that.." namja tan itu mencium bibir Chanyeol kilas.

"Katakan.." Chanyeol bingung, siapa sebenarnya namja tan dalam rengkuhannya itu. Harusnya dia tidak tahu.

"Park Chanyeol.." bibir penuh yang makin merekah indah karena berkali disesapnya tadi, namun manisnya masih terasa. Membuatnya terhipnotis.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus.

"Kau ingin ini?" namja tan itu menjilat bibirnya perlahan. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka.

_CHU~_

Namja itu mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sementara.

_Cpk!_

"Emh.. st-stop engh.." namja tan itu mendesah ketika tangan Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos dan bibir Chanyeol membungkamnya dan meraupnya ganas.

Cukup lama Chanyeol bermain dengan bibir manis itu. Dan Chanyeol merasakan pertama kali yang namanya tak rela. Tak rela ketika bibir halus nan manis itu lepas begitusaja.

_TEP!_

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan namja tan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan namja setinggi telinganya itu.

Dibukanya kemeja putih seragam yang melekat ditubuh tiangnya dan dikenakannya pada tubuh tan yang telanjang dada itu.

"Kau punya rasa _care_? Aku tak percaya, ahaha.." namja tan itu terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang kusyuk mengancingkan kemejanya dari bawah, yang ia kenakan pada tubuh tan itu.

Terlihat kebesaran ditubuh sexy tan itu.

Disesapnya kembali tanda kebiruan di dada kiri tubuh tan itu sebelum ia mengancingkan yang terakhir.

"Jangan berikan tubuhmu pada namja lain selainku" Chanyeol menatap tajam namja tan itu.

"Tubuhmu indah juga" namja tan itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jemari lentik itu menuruni tubuh Chanyeol dari jakun hingga abs yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol memberikan senyum miringnya.

Jemari itu dingin ketika menyentuh kulit perutnya. Namun tubuhnya malah merasakan panas yang amat sangat. Dan ini lebih menegangkan dari suntikan narkoba yang selama ini mengalir di pembuluh nadinya.

"Aku mencintainya" namja tan itu mendesah sexy di telinga Chanyeol.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_GREP!_

Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh tan itu.

Menggigit ganas leher kanan namja tan itu. Membuat desahan indah kembali keluar dari bibir yang kini memerah itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mengelus seduktif pinggang ramping namja dalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Kai.." namja tan itu mencium kilat pipi Chanyeol dan dengan mudahnya lepas dari rengkuhan kuat Chanyeol.

Lagi. Namja sexy itu berbeda. Sentuhan bibirnya.. lebih lembut dari hisapan nikotin menthol kesukaannya.

"Aku pergi" Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya tanpa bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya semula. Terhipnotis.

Sentuhan tangan Kai berbeda. Dingin, membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, dan jantungnya terpompa berlipat kali pada detik yang sama.

Chanyeol rasa.. mulai detik ini, Kai menjadi amfetamin dosis tingginya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Jeng! Jeng! Chap 3! Yey!

Menurut kalian apa tabrakan itu disengaja?

Apa ada yang mengganjal dipikiran all readers setelah selesai baca ini?

Silakan review, chap depan akan saya jawab sebisa mungkin ^_^

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	4. Chapter 4

(ya.. aku tahu ini ff aneh.. semua ff ku aneh -_- yang mau baca ff ku silakan, kan semua orang pemikiran dan seleranya beda-beda oke? Hhe)

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

**Thanks for attention! ^_^**

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

* * *

_CHU~_

Lagi. Namja sexy itu berbeda. Sentuhan bibirnya.. lebih lembut dari hisapan nikotin menthol kesukaannya.

"Aku pergi" Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya tanpa bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya semula. Terhipnotis.

Sentuhan tangan Kai berbeda. Dingin, membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, dan jantungnya terpompa berlipat kali pada detik yang sama.

Chanyeol rasa.. mulai detik ini, Kai menjadi amfetamin dosis tingginya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Dan kini Chanyeol tidak lagi pantas disebut sebagai pengendali pasar gelap narkoba.

Ia hancur. Terlihat frustasi.

Seminggu ini ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Mencari.

Namja tan itu dengan keparat membuat Chanyeol harus menghabiskan jatah narkoba tiga hari untuk satu hari.

Ia seolah semakin tergantung dengan benda-benda neraka itu setelah usahanya gagal dalam mencari keberadaan namja sexy itu. Chanyeol sungguh ingin memilikinya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama desahan indah namanya dari bibir merekah yang manis itu.

Senyuman yang lebih indah dari yeoja manapun di dunia ini.

Chanyeol ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Dan kini Park tampan itu benar-benar kehilangan amfetamin dosis tingginya.

Tubuhnya tergeletak lemah di kasur apatermen mewahnya dengan dua bungkus metafetamin yang ia buka asal hingga berserakan hingga lantai. Sebuah suntikan berbahan yang hampir sama, masih tertancap di intravenanya. Dan bibirnya menghisap rokok ganja dengan malas.

"Arhhg! Keparat!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Semua itu tak dapat menggantikan sensasi tubuhnya saat bersentuhan dengan Kai.

Ia butuh inhalansia kokainnya. Chanyeol hampir terjatuh berulang kali.

Langkah kakinya sedikit tertatih, sepertinya ototnya sudah hampir relaksasi semua, bahkan ia tak merasakan apa apa pada kaki kirinya yang tertancap pecahan kaca botol red wine. Kepalanya juga terasa berat.

Dibukanya laci meja belajar dipojok ruangan itu.

Wajah Chanyeol makin frustasi ketika benda yang dicarinya di laci tak ditemukan juga.

"Kai! Bitch!" Chanyeol mencabut paksa suntikan yang ada di venanya dan melemparnya di lantai dingin itu hingga jarum suntik itu patah.

Chanyeol sungguh seperti mayat berjalan. Ia telah menghabiskan lebih dari 4 kilogram ganja dan drugs lainnya seminggu ini.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian.._

Tidak ada yang berubah dikelas itu, kecuali kelas yang sedikit lengang karena tak ada kenampakan namja tampan berwajah dingin bernama Park Chanyeol beberapa minggu ini. Ia seperti hilang tanpa kabar.

Lain hanya dengan Kai.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak kemana Kai? Sudah seminggu ia tak berangkat sekolah sejak hari pertamanya" Luhan bertanya pada ketua kelas. Jinri.

"Hm, dia katanya ke Jepang, ada urusan dengan keluarganya disana" Jinri menjawab seadanya.

"Oh, yasudah" Luhan kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Kai baru satu minggu tidak masuk.

_TAP TAP TAP.._

Langkah seseorang begitu menggema di kelas tersebut.

Padahal kelas tadi amat ribut. Namun, begitu melihat namja itu melangkah masuk, kelas langsung hening dan tak ada yang berani melihatnya.

_PUK! _

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Di kursi paling belakang…

_GLUP!_

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak. Tidak hanya Luhan.

Tapi semua teman sekelasnya. Mereka sekarang tahu kebenaran gossip mengenai namja tinggi yang kini duduk dibelakangnya.

Karena gossip itu memang benar. Satu kelas melihat dengan jelas.

Park Chanyeol dengan seragam Elieos SHS.

masih mengikat bagian tengah lengan bawahnya dengan tali sabuk. Dan pada nadinya tertancap suntikan yang sudah setengah cairannya masuk ketubuh tinggi itu.

"Aaah.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega setelah ia suntikkan seluruh cairan yang tersisa itu. Dilepasnya tali sabuk tersebut dan dengan bebas narkoba mengalir disepanjang peredaran darahnya.

Kepala Chanyeol makin berat.

_BRUK!_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Siswa sekelas menatap horror padanya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka melihat langsung orang yang mengkonsumsi narkoba selain minuman beralkohol tentunya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_TAP..TAP..TAP.._

Langkah kaki lain masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan santai seolah cuek dengan keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba hening.

_GREP!_

Luhan memegang lengan namja itu agar tidak duduk dibangkunya.

"Lepaskan aku Lu" Kai memandang Luhan datar.

"Dia berbahaya, jangan dekati dia" Luhan hendak menarik Kai keluar kelas namun Kai bertahan di posisinya.

"Lepas" Kai berujar dengan datar. Seolah tak tertarik dengan apa maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Kai, dia barusaja mengkonsumsi drugs" Luhan berucap. Dan hanya suara Luhan dan Kai yang terdengar dikelas itu.

Chanyeol. Telinganya masih dapat menangkap suara kedua orang itu. Perlahan didongakkannya kepalanya untuk melihat namja pemilik nama familiar lawan bicara seorang Xi.

Seolah drugs pada tubuh Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih. Merasa berhalusinasi Kai ada didepannya. Dan tubuh namja Park itu tetap diam meski apa yang dicarinya selama ini sudah ada didepan matanya.

"Hai" Kai tersenyum manis melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang tepat melihatnya.

Chanyeol ikut mengulas senyum. Itu seringaian.

_SLEP!_

Kai segera menghentakkan tangannya sehingga pegangan Luhan terlepas.

_PUK!_

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Tepat satu meja dengan Chanyeol. Meski selama ini ia tak pernah duduk bersama namja Park itu. Bahkan semua siswa tak yakin jika Chanyeol tahu Kai memang satu meja dengan namja tan manis itu.

"Hai manis.." Chanyeol menatap Kai yang ada disampingnya. Dengan kepala yang ia paksakan untuk tetap tegak meski pening serasa menghantam telak kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau pusing. Ikutlah denganku mencari udara segar" Kai dengan nada bicara dinginnya, menawarkan secara tidak langsung. Sebuah hal yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan.

Membolos.

"Tentu" Chanyeol memberikan seringai tajamnya, Kai berlalu terlebih dahulu. Disusul dengan namja tampan itu yang mengikuti langkah Kai dengan sempoyongan.

Meninggalkan kelas yang diselimuti hawa ketakutan.

Seringai Chanyeol sungguh mengerikan.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Chanyeollie~, belikan aku boneka teddy bear pink itu~" Kai menunjuk boneka teddy bear besar berwarna pink yang dipajang didepan etalase sebuah toko dari sekian banyak toko berjajar di Gangnam.

"Kajja" Chanyeol memegang erat tangan kanan Kai dan membawanya masuk kedalam toko itu.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan boneka teddy bear pink itu pada Kai segera.

Kai memeluk boneka itu erat dan wajahnya terlihat amat senang membuat bibir Chanyeol melengkung tipis dengan perasaan berbeda.. untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

_Chu~_

"Gomawo Yeollie" Kai mengecup kilas pipi Chanyeol.

_Inikah bahagia yang sebenarnya itu? Yang orang-orang rasakan?_

"Kita cari pakaian ganti, seragam ini jelek" Chanyeol menarik Kai keluar toko itu segera dan mencari toko pakaian. Chanyeol memang tidak suka memakai seragam sekolah. Toh dia sebenarnya sudah lulus SHS saat umurnya 15 tahun. Tak ada yang tahu hal ini kecuali ayah dan Tuhan.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Kau cocok dengan pakaian itu, kau tampan" Kai bertepuk tangan antusias melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pakai.

Chanyeol menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja santai berwarna putih dengan lengan yang disinsingkan hingga siku. Untuk tubuh setinggi dan setampan Chanyeol, pakaian ini membuatnya semakin berkelas dan tampan.

"Kai, pakai ini" Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya menyerahkan celana jeans hitam dan kaos putih bergambar tengkorak. Ia rasa ini cukup baik digunakan Kai. Setidaknya warna pakaian mereka sama. Chanyeol selalu ingin serasi dengan Kai.

Chanyeol setia menunggu tanpa bosan. Meski ia merasa waktu ganti Kai telalu lama untuk seorang namja.

_Cklek.._

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan Kai belum terlihat.

"Chanyeol, em.. ini.. bagaimana?" Kai keluar dengan ragu dari ruang ganti. Tangannya menyilang di dadanya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan mata yang tak berkedip.

Manis, adalah kata pertama yang otak Chanyeol berikan pada wajah Kai yang malu-malu itu.

Sexy, adalah kata kedua ketika mata Chanyeol memandang tubuh Kai.

Indah, adalah kata ketiga untuk menggambarkan keseluruhan seorang Kai.

Memabukkan adalah kata tanpa batas untuk Kai sebagai _Drugs abadi_ seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Bu-bukankah ini terlalu transparan?" Kai menatap ragu pada Chanyeol.

"E-ehem!" Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dari kegiatan matanya mengamati tubuh Kai yang sedikit terlihat karena tipisnya kaos putih itu.

"Carikan sesuatu yang manis untuknya" Chanyeol menyuruh pelayan toko wanita disebelahnya dengan sedikit membentak.

Segera pelayan itu pergi cepat mencari apa yang diminta customernya karena suara bass bentakan yang menakutkan itu.

"I-ini tuan" Ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah hoodie berwarna pink cerah dengan penutup kepalanya berhiaskan telinga kelinci.

Chanyeol melihat itu sedikit sanksi.

"Seleramu buruk. Carikan yang lebih manis" Chanyeol menatap tajam pelayan tersebut. Pelayan meminta maaf dan akan mencari pakaian lain.

_TEP! _ Namun Kai meraih hoodie itu.

"Aku pakai ini saja" Kai segera masuk kembali kedalam ruang ganti.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan santai disebuah sofa empuk yang tersedia.

_Drrrt.. Drrrt.._

_PIP!_

Chanyeol segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kerjamu minggu ini bagus Son, 4.5 juta US$, kutambahkan jatah makananmu" Appa Chanyeol menelfon, ia bangga Chanyeol menaikkan penjualan drugs hingga kurang lebih 51 miliar rupiah. Sehingga berniat menaikkan kiriman drugs kelas atas yang merupakan makanan rutin seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hm.. kiriman makanan minggu ini tak usah dulu" Chanyeol berkata ringan.

Namun itu adalah pernyataan **luar biasa**.

Bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa melewatkan sehari tanpa narkoba mengalir di darahnya?

Bahkan pecandu amatiran akan merasa terbakar jika tidak mengkonsumsi dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

"Kau bisa mati" suara Yunho menjadi serius.

"haha.. aku kuat.. kau tahu itu dengan jelas" Chanyeol berkata santai, seolah tak memikirkan sama sekali resikonya. Tentusaja ia bisa mati.

"Ada masalah?" Yunho merasa Chanyeol sedang dalam pengawasan sehingga membuat anaknya itu harus jauh dari makanannya.

"Tidak, aku punya _candu baru_" Chanyeol terkekeh. Bibirnya melengkungkan seringai.

"Kau bisa mati bila tanpa narkoba sehari saj-"

_PIP!_

"Persetan!"

Chanyeol jengah juga mendengar Yunho bicara panjang lebar. Chanyeol lalu melepas baterai smartphonenya kasar. Merematnya hingga hancur.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Entahlah,

Akhir-akhir ini Kai manja sekali padanya. Padahal pertemuan pertama mereka, Kai terlihat seperti namja nakal urakan hingga Chanyeol mencapnya sebagai rude boy.

Tapi kini Kai lebih terkesan imut malu-malu. Dan Chanyeol suka itu.

Ani, Kai berubah menjadi jahatpun, Chanyeol _tetap mencintainya_.

_CKLEK.._

"Bagaimana?" Kai keluar dari ruang ganti dengan menggunakan hoodie kelinci pink tadi. Hoodie itu kebesaran sehingga pundak Kai sedikit terkekspose. Warna soft pink itu membuat kulit Tan Kai jadi lebih sexy.

_GLUP!_

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Manis.. tubuhmu sexy sekali" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Kai.

_Chu~ _

Chanyeol mencium pipi Kai hati-hati. Namun efek yang di rasakan pada tubuhnya lebih hebat dari rasa saat dirinya sakaw.. jantungnya bergetar hebat hanya karena bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi mulus namja tan manis itu.

"Ehem.. permisi, Tuan" pelayan wanita dibelakang menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersadar.

Segera Chanyeol melepas ciumannya di pipi Kai dan berjalan menuju kasir mengikuti arahan sang pelayan wanita. Meninggalkan Kai begitusaja.

Setelah membayar, Kai yang sudah berada disamping Chanyeol segera digeret keluar oleh Chanyeol dan dibawa kesebuah stand ice cream.

Dengan sangat tahu, Chanyeol membelikan Kai es krim rasa strawberry, yang merupakan kesukaan namja tan itu.

"Kai, kau tunggu di kursi itu dulu, aku mau membeli sesuatu" Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam toko itu.

Tentu. Pelayan wanita itu _menyadarkannya akan sesuatu_.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Yey! Yey!

ChanKai ng-Date berduaan!

Sebenernya itu yang jadi Luhan itu Sehun lo.. tapi aku gak mau kalo Sehun jadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan ChanKai T_T (Aku kan HunKai shipper juga..)

Jadi aku ganti LuKai deh, mian ya yang LuKai Shipper, di FF ini Luhan dianiaya lahir batinnya. .

Kai punya berapa kepribadian sih sebenernya? Banyak! Tapi ada yang palsu loh.. hanya satu kepribadiannya yang asli. Mau coba tebak? Hehe..

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Haay all! **BL Hyung** comeback with ChanKai FF! (yey ^_^)

Saya mau balas review kalian dulu ya:

**ChanBaekLuv:** Waaah klo itu enggak kok, Kai kepribadiannya 1, yang lainnya fake! Hehe

**Jongin48:** Tapi sbenernya harusnya gak ada kan orang yang bisa tahan gak konsumsi narkoba klo dah kecanduan? Pasti ada efeknya kan? (tanya beneran, soalnya ini ff agak ngawur)

**Adilia. taruni. 7:**Trus Kai yang badboy dan smexy itu dari mana sifatnya? Yang pasti sifat Kai Cuma satu kok, hehe

**Askasufa:** Hhe, ktahuan kmu gak baca ffku dengan seksama. Ya kau benar, jongie makin mencurigakan, tapi kepribadiannya Cuma 1 kok ^_^. Thanks for support

**Redrose:** Iya bentar lagi mau end kok kalo chanyeolnya udah mati mengenaskan (hehehe)

**SooBabyBee:** Fighting ^_^

**Cute:** Iya, ff ini banyak fake nya lo.. jangan sampe salah tafsir (apaan coba -_-)

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Kamu wajib panggil aku BL Hyung, arra? Hhe. Chanyeol balik lagi ke toko itu karena ada urusan sama pelayan wanitanya tadi ^_^

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Ini sudah lanjut

**Huang Zi Lien:** Tapi ng-datenya aku skip ya soalnya ng-datenya gak singkron sama judul dan inti ceritanya yang tentang bunuh-bunuhan dan dosa, hehe

**Jongkwan:** Mian gak bisa update asap T.T, thanks support me

**GaemCloud347:** Karena Kai istimewa dihati para seme #apaan coba.. hehe

**Kim nini:** Suka sama karakter Chanyeol dan Kai? Arigatou ^_^

**FlowAraa23:** ini udah lanjut

**Kamong Jjong:** Kai manja karena ada maunya, mwehehe

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu:** Hmm..

**Hyemi kim:** Kalo kamu bagusnya di ff ini Kai jadi imut atau badboy bitch?

**Cho KyuLy:** maaf membuatmu menunggu lama chingu ^_^

**Chotaein816:** semangat juga

* * *

**Thanks udah kasih motivasi sama aku, dan ini dia ch ke 5! Yey!**

Oh iya, reviewnya jangan lupa panggil aku dg _**BL-Hyung/BL-Oppa **_ ya? Biar akrab gitu, hehe

Mian di ch ini aku gak akan bahas acara ng-datenya ChanKai, karena ff ini sadist banyak unsure pembunuhan karakter, sedangkan di CH sebelumnya aku gak menampilkan adegan (ciyee bahasanya..) pembunuhan maka di CH ini kita akan baca pembunuhan sadist lagi! Hore! Siap-siap muntah ya, muehehehe..

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

* * *

Setelah membayar, Kai yang sudah berada disamping Chanyeol segera digeret keluar oleh Chanyeol dan dibawa kesebuah stand ice cream.

Dengan sangat tahu, Chanyeol membelikan Kai es krim rasa strawberry, yang merupakan kesukaan namja tan itu.

"Kai, kau tunggu di kursi itu dulu, aku mau membeli sesuatu" Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam toko itu.

Tentu. Pelayan wanita itu _menyadarkannya akan sesuatu_.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Dan Chanyeol tak pernah berbohong.

Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah sabuk kulit yang mahal. Ia membelinya dengan mudah.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak segera bergeser dari kasir.

Matanya menatap tajam pada pelayan wanita tadi yang kini tepat berada disampingnya.

"Tuan, ada apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pelayan wanita tadi menundukkan kepalanya akan tatapan Chanyeol.

Takut? Haha.. Jangan bercanda! Yeoja itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dan rasa senangnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

_TEP!_

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, noona.." Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga yeoja pelayan itu.

"E-eh.. baiklah, ikut aku" pelayan itu dengan suara lirihnya membalas bisikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengikuti kemanapun langkah yeoja bertubuh sexy didepannya itu. Sesekali pelayan itu sengaja memainkan roknya sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalam tipisnya. Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringaian miringnya. Sesekali tangannya sengaja menyentuh butt yeoja itu dan sang yeoja malah memegangi tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya lebih dalam masuk kedalam mini skirtnya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Grep!_

Tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menangkup penuh breast kanan pelayan itu. Sedikit merematnya sehingga mengeluarkan desahan dari bibir yeoja itu.

"Em.. namamu.. Yuri?" Chanyeol membaca name tag yang ada di seragam bagian kanan atas pelayan tersebut.

"Ah, ne?" Yuri merasakan debaran saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan pandangan tajam Chanyeol yang menatap lekat dirinya.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan leluasa menyentuh pundak Yuri, turun membelai pinggang Yuri dan terus turun untuk berhenti di bongkahan butt Yuri yang hanya tertutupi mini skirt renda.

"A-aah~" Yuri mendesah ketika tangan Chanyeol meremat buttnya.

"Kau menginginkanku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya ditelinga Yuri.

_GREP!_

Yuri langsung memeluk pundak Chanyeol den merapatkan tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, Yuri bahkan dengan senang hati menekan breastnya pada Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkungkan seringaian lebar hingga menampilkan taring-taringnya.

"Sentuh aku.. oppa" Yuri menggesekkan breastnya pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu" Chanyeol memandang lekat Yuri. Membuat gairah yeoja itu meninggi dan segera menarik Chanyeol.

_Cklek!_

Pintu ruangan itu dikunci oleh Yuri.

Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Duduk dengan tenang disebuah kursi kaayu yang dikelilingi manakin-manakin cantik dan tampan dikanan kirinya. Yuri dapat melihat jelas. Hanya Chanyeol yang paling tampan dan paling sempurna disana.

Perlahan Yuri melepas seragam pelayannya. Hingga menyisakan bra dan celana dalam tipisnya. Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh itu ketika sampai didepannya yang masih setia duduk. Dengan tak sabar tangan Chanyeol meraba seluruh permukaan tubuh mulus Yuri. Bibir Chanyeol naik dari perut mulus itu hingga kedepan bra merah yang dikenakan Yuri. Dengan gigi tajamnya, Chanyeol mengigit bra tersebut hinggatalinya putus dan bra itu jatuh dengan mulus ke lantai dingin gudang stock pakaian.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Eungh~ oppa~" Yuri mendesah ketika breastnya dilahap rakus oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol dengan lihai bermain di vagina Yuri.

Kini Yuri terlentang pasrah dilantai dingin sebelah almari besar dengan Chanyeol yang memakan lahap dirinya diatasnya.

"Channyeol oppa~!" Yuri mendesah keras ketika ketiga jari Chanyeol langsung membobol vaginanya.

_Cpk!_

Chanyeol mengecup kedua puting Yuri ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah melingkupi ketiga jarinya tersebut.

"haha.. kau masih virgin?" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat darah yang lumayan banyak mengalir keluar seiring gerakan in-out jemarinya.

"Oppa~" Yuri makin menggelinjang ketika Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kau butuh ini agar tidak ada yang mendengar kita" Chanyeol mengambil kemeja seragam putih Yuri dan membekap mulut Yuri dan menalinya sangat kencang.

Kita lihat, kemeja itu sedikit berwarna merah. Bibir Yuri robek karena kemeja putih untuk bekapannya terlalu kencang diikat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh ingin?" Chanyeol tak dapat menutupi kekehannya karena Yuri kini bangkit dan menekankan breastnya di wajah Chanyeol.

Sungguh Jalang.

"Hm.. aku ingin menandai seluruh tubuhmu.." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Yuri sambil terus memainkan vagina Yuri.

Yuri memejamkan matanya nikmat. Tak mengindahkan segala sakit yang dideranya.

_SRAATTT!_

"Emmhh!" teriakan pilu Yuri teredam. Matanya langsung mendelik.

Chanyeol barusaja memotong kaki kanan Yuri dengan pemotong sterofoam elekctric. Kalian pasti tahu, pemotong itu menggunakan listrik dan sangat tajam karena panas yang dihasilkan.

"AHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa puas dengan suara bassnya yang menggema di ruangan sepi nan dingin tersebut.

"Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan kakimu yang terlepas ini.."

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Itu sabuk mahal yang ia beli tadi.

_Jlebbb!_

Chanyeol menusukkan sabuk itu hingga tembus di pinggang kanan Yuri dan menggunakannya sebagai penyambung kaki yang putus tadi.

"Aku dermawan kan, noona?" Chanyeol kini tak tertawa. Ia terbahak bahagia.

"Arrrhggmpp!" suara Yuri teredam bekapan itu. dan darah bibir Yuri makin mengalir karena kain seragam itu tak mampu lagi menyerap banyaknya darah dari robekan bibir Yuri.

Air mata yeoja itu tak dapat berhenti mengalir merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada pinggangnya.

"Kau manis sekali dengan darah itu.." Chanyeol menyeringai tajam melihat darah mengalir begitu banyak.

"Enghm!" Yuri memekik lagi ketika Chanyeol menjejalkan kepala manekin secara paksa kedalam vagina Yuri.

"Haha..! Aku ingin bersenang senang lebih lama denganmu.. bukankah kau ingin juga?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada polosnya. Hari ini,

Chanyeol adalah penjagal yeoja itu.

"Tapi sayang sekali.. Kai-ku sudah menunggu terlalu lama diluar.. baiklah, kita akhiri saja" Chanyeol mengambil pemotong sterofoam yang sempat diabaikannya.

"Kau tua sekali untukku, jangan panggil aku oppa. Aku tidak suka itu" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Yuri lalu mengarahkan pemotong tersebut tepat dileher Yuri.

_ZRRAAAAAKKKSSCCCRRKK…!_

Bunyi tulang leher yang dipaksa dipotong bersamaan dengan suara cipratan darah yang mengenai almari besar disebelahnya.

"Aaamhhh!" Yuri memekik untuk terakhir kalinya.

Darah mengalir deras ketika kepalanya terlepas.

"Wajahmu cocok menggantikan kepala menekin di vaginamu itu" Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan santai menuju kursi kayunya tadi. Menaruh kepala Yuri di leher manekin yang kepalanya sekarang bersarang dalam vagina Yuri.

"Ini hadiah dariku" Chanyeol memegang almari besar setinggi tiga meter, lebar lima meter dengan tebal lebih dari dua meter. Asal kalian tahu. Almari ini sudah sangat bermuatan penuh bahkan banyak barang yang tidak bisa masuk ditaruh diatas almari itu.

_BBRRRRUUUAAGGGGHH!_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan almari besar untuk menimpa tubuh Yuri. Terlihat darah mengalir karena tubuh Yuri sudah hancur tertimpa almari besar nan berat tersebut.

"Itu karena kau menggangguku saat mencium Kai-ku" Chanyeol keluar dengan santai dari gudang itu.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Di meja nomor 17.._

"Chanyeol, kau mau makan apa?" Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol. Matanya menatap serius berbagai gambar pada menu.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di café samping taman bermain. Keduanya barusaja menghabiskan setengah hari untuk bermain sepuasnya di game world. Hingga hari kini menjelang sore.

_17.45 sore.._

"Aku tidak pesan, kau saja" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi paling pojok di lantai dua café tersebut.

"Oke, aku mau beli Chocoberry milkshake saja" Kai memesan dan pelayan yeoja itu pergi memberikan pesanan Kai ke bartender café itu.

Tak berselang lama pesanan Kai datang.

"Ini pesanannya" pelayan laki-laki berwajah tampan memberikan minuman pesanan Kai.

"Ah, gomawo" Kai tersenyum amat manis.

"Em, boleh aku meminta nomormu.. manis?" pelayan itu mengusap pipi Kai.

Kai yang disentuh hanya menundukkan wajahnya canggung.

"Boleh, ini" Kai menyerahkan cardnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Gomawo.. hem, kalau tak keberatan, kita bisa berkencan besok, aku Jungkook. Siapa namamu manis?" namja itu tersenyum tampan.

"Ne, Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai" Kai tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ehm! Ada sesuatu di pipi kananmu.." Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mana?" Kai bertanya dengan suara imutnya menatap Jungkook.

_Chu~ _

Jungkook mencium pipi Kai tiba-tiba.

Kai hanya melongo.

"Hehe, kau manis sekali Kai, sampai jumpa besok" Jungkook terpaksa beranjak menuju ruang belakang karena disuruh bossnya mencuci piring.

_Ingatkan aku.._

Chanyeol disana dengan mata gelapnya. Mengamati dengan seksama semua itu tadi. Api sudah memenuhi hatinya. Namja bernama Jungkook itu tak akan selamat.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_JLEEEEBBBZZ!_

"ARRGHH! KEPARAT!" suara bass terdengar miris sekali.

Sudah banyak darah berceceran dilantai.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, hm?" tangan putih itu menekan semakin dalam pisau dapur yang menancap di pinggang kiri namja berambut hitam yang terikat di tiang tengah ruang cuci café tersebut.

"KAU ORANG GILA!" suara bass itu makin berteriak namun darah malah keluar dari mulutnya.

"HAHAHA.. Namja sepertimu beraninya mencium milikku!" tangan putih itu menancapkan dengan sempurna pisau itu. Tepat di ginjal kiri.

"Kai harusnya tidak bersanding dengan orang gila sepertimu! PARK CHANYEOL!" suara bass Jungkook makin memilukan dengan darah yang mengalir deras di perutnya.

"Kau tahu itu. Dan Kai tak akan kubiarkan pergi!" Chanyeol sedikit naik darah didepan namja kaya raya yang menyukai kerja part time sebagai hobinya itu.

"Ayahku akan membunuhmu, Park.." Jungkook menyeringai meski perutnya sudah ditembus pisau dapur.

"Aku akan membunuh ayahmu segera setelahmu.." Chanyeol menatap lekat Jungkook.

"Fucking Shit! Cuh!" Jungkook meludahkan darahnya di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau dan keluargamu bukan rekan bisnis gelapku lagi, shit!" Chanyeol segera menarik kuat pisau itu dari ginjal Jungkook sehingga darah mengucur makin deras.

Pengelihatan Jungkook makin kabur.

"Kau akan masuk neraka.. haha-uhuk!" Jungkook terkekeh menyumpahi Chanyeol.

"Neraka pun serasa surga jika aku bersama Kai" Chanyeol memainkan pisau dapur itu.

"Haha, aku akan menjadi hantu dan membawa Kai bersamaku!" Jungkook memandang mengejek pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pembual!" Chanyeol segera menghujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali tepat di jantung mantan rekan bisnisnya itu.

Darah mengalir makin deras, kemeja putih Chanyeol ikut berwarna meski hanya sedikit.

Tangan Jungkook yang mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chanyeol akhirnya terkulai setelah tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa.

_KRAAAKKK!_

Chanyeol menghujam untuk terakhir kalinya pisau itu tepat di dahi Jungkook hingga tembus. Namja itu mati dengan tersenyum.

"Masuklah ke neraka.. bersama ke 103 namja yang berani menyentuh Kai" Chanyeol keluar dari dapur itu setelah mencuci bersih darah yang menempel ditubuh dan pakaiannya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kematian Jungkook yang menggegerkan Korea karena artis itu dikabarkan mati tiba-tiba. Tentu keluarganya menutupi perihal kematian Jungkook. Chanyeol tak ambil pusing soal itu.

Dan Chanyeol hampir melupakan makanan rutinnya.

Drugs tak lagi mengalir di darahnya. Apakah itu salahsatu kemajuan positif hidup seorang Park Chanyeol?

Tidak. Sayangnya tangan namja Park tampan itu malah makin banyak membunuh orang.

Siang ini sedikit mendung. Chanyeol duduk di rooftop gedung F seperti biasa.

_Drrrt… Drrrt.._

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" Yunho menelfon lagi.

"109 orang" Chanyeol berkata enteng.

"Hati-hati Son, kau terlalu banyak berlatih akhir-akhir ini" Appa Chanyeol mengingatkan anaknya itu agar tidak terlalu banyak membunuh orang. Memang membunuh orang adalah salah satu tugas dari Yunho, tapi Yunho sendiri juga sedikit kahwatir jika Chanyeol meninggalkan bukti karena terlalu sering membunuh. Korea pasti juga akan memperketat penjagaannya jika beberapa bulan terakhir sejak Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki, puluhan manusia tiap bulan mati mengenaskan di Korea.

Bulan ini saja sudah 50 orang. Makin banyak orang yang menyentuh Kai ataupun mengusik waktunya bersama Kai akan bersimbah darah kematian.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpa makan?" Yunho bertanya sanksi.

_TAP!_

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu siapa pemilik kaki jenjang itu.

"Aku hidup bahagia tanpa makan, dan aku tak perlu benda itu lagi" Chanyeol memutuskan telepon itu setelah Kai duduk bersila didepannya.

"Kau bolos lagi?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau mengikuti ku lagi" Chanyeol memandang Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Nyatanya Kai juga membolos kan sekarang?

"…" Kai tak menjawab. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan beberapa waktu setelahnya.

Setelah sekian lama keduanya diam akhirnya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Disini tenang, kau suka tenang?" Chanyeol tidak suka bicara basa-basi begini. Tapi Chanyeol lebih tidak suka saat Kai mengabaikannya.

Kai memejamkan matanya meresapi angin dingin yang dibawa mendung itu membelai wajahnya. Sedikit senyum tipis bibir penuh itu dan Chanyeol tahu itulah jawabannya.

"Aku suka teriakan pilu" Chanyeol berkata jujur.

"Unik" Kai menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya. Lebih terkesan seperti seringaian. Kai kemudian mengeluarkan rokok disakunya. Menyulutnya, menghisapnya semaksimal kapasitas paru-parunya lalu menghembuskan asapnya tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

_Fyuuuhhh~~_ asap itu hilang dan memperlihatkan bibir penuh Kai yang terlihat seperti meminta untuk dilahap.

_Menantang sekali._

Dan Chanyeol juga mencintai Kai yang bad boy seperti ini.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Yey! Yey!

ChanKai Trap in Devil Pleasure (TIDP) chap 5 publish!

**Readers:** Yang ditaman bermain kok di skip sih author?

**Aku:** Iya dunk! Kan ini FF semacam sick love gitu.. hehe

**Readers:** Kok Jungkook dan Yuri harus mati mengenaskan begitu?

**Aku:** Mian bagi semua fans, aku juga suka SNSD dan BTS kok, aku gak bermaksud membunuh mereka _ maafkan saya! Jangan bash saya.. hiks.. T_T

**Readers:** Kapan Chanyeol berhenti membunuh?

**Aku: **Di Chapter terakhir! Disana gak tau sad ending ato happy ending

**Readers:** Chanyeol kan suka bolos dan membunuh di gedung F, apakah Chanyeol pernah melihat penampakan arwah siswa-siswa yang sudah dibunuhnya?

**Aku:** Tanyakan pada Chanyeol ^_^

**Chanyeol:** Tidak sama sekali. Mereka mati dengan ketakutan didepanku. Jadi arwah merekapun takut padaku. Aneh.. aku hanya dihantui Kai chagi seorang, hehe.

* * *

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Oke All, BL Hyung Comeback! Yey!

Aku balas review kalian ya:

**Ayu shoen:** Kayaknya gak bisa happy ending deh

**Chokyuvie. dwielf:** Chanyeol adalah pembunuh pro, hehe

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Sip! Haha, mungkin itu akan jadi pair kesukaan ku juga

**Jongkwang:** Chanyeol akan berhenti bubuh orang ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat membunuh lagi (loh? Kok gitu? Terus kapan? Nunggu Kai mati dong brarti?)

**Jongin48:** Ini udah lanjut bro

**BibiGembalaSapi:** Hai Bibi, aku memang sebelas duabelas kayak Chanyeol di ff ini (ah jangan percaya! Boong.. hehe) Kamu author baru kah?

**GaemCloud347:** Iya aku juga bingung Kai itu sebenernya gimana

**Raeraekkamjong:** Chanyeol keren sadis? Gomawo ^_^

**Arolinaa:** Ya masalahnya kalo cewek itu pasti di rape-rape dulu sama Chanyeol baru bunuh-bunuhan, Hyuna kan juga dirape dulu. Tapi yang mau itu ceweknya kok, salahnya sendiri menggoda Chanyeol sang murderer, hehe

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** Oke, thanks udah menunggu

**Flts:** Keren? Gomawo ^_^

**Hyemi kim:** Chanyeol emang dibuat sadis, dari kata pengantar setiap sblum baca ff ini kan udah ada keterangannya, hehe

**Redrose:** Kai masih misteri loooo..

**Cute:** Kok bisa ngakak knapa? Hhe Di FF ku yg My Lovely Maid itu Kai gak psiko, cuma 2 kepribadian aja. Untuk masalah Kai tau ato enggak perbuatan chanyeol bakal kejawab di ch ini ^_^

**Exosal: **Knp? ._.

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Sayangnya ini kayaknya harus sad ending

**ChanBaekLuv:** Selamat datang reader baru ^_^ Kai kepribadiannya Cuma satu kok, yang lain fake

Ehh.. BTW jahat loh kalian masa yg review Cuma segitu orang coba, hiks, masa ChanKai shipper Cuma 17 orang sih? BL Sedih hiks.. hiks.. T_T

Oke! Abaikkan perasaan pribadi! Kita lanjutkan FF ChanKai ini! Yey! Semangat!

So this is..

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

* * *

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

* * *

"Aku suka teriakan pilu" Chanyeol berkata jujur.

"Unik" Kai menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya. Lebih terkesan seperti seringaian. Kai kemudian mengeluarkan rokok disakunya. Menyulutnya, menghisapnya semaksimal kapasitas paru-parunya lalu menghembuskan asapnya tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

_Fyuuuhhh~~_ asap itu hilang dan memperlihatkan bibir penuh Kai yang terlihat seperti meminta untuk dilahap.

_Menantang sekali._

Dan Chanyeol juga mencintai Kai yang bad boy seperti ini.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Hari berikutnya_

_Elieos SHS_

_01.45 pm.._

Sepi.

Seluruh siswa sudah pulang. Dikelas hanya ada Kai, tas Chanyeol, dan seseorang bermarga Xi yang mencuri-curi pandang melihat Kai.

_Zraaakkk.._

Pintu geser kelas itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Menampilkan sosok tinggi tampan dengan warna rambut hitamnya.

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kai.

"Kemana saja?" Kai bertanya tanpa memandang namja itu.

"Mencari kebahagiaan" itu tentu Chanyeol. Di kerah kemeja seragamnya ada setitik warna merah pudar. Kalian pasti tahu apa cairan itu.

"Kenapa Kai tidak diajak?" Kai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin kau akan merubah pikiranmu tentangku jika kau ikut, Kai" Chanyeol mengusak rambut halus Kai yang berwarna silver itu perlahan. Membuat mata Kai perlahan terpejam.

Kai menegakkan duduknya kembali, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Yeol, ini.." Kai menunjuk bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak lagi kecewa.

"Kau menggunakan lipgloss?" Chanyeol mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat betapa manis namja didepannya itu.

"Ini strawberry.. emh~ mau mencobanya~?" Kai menggoda dengan berbisik seduktif tepat ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Dengan senang hati, My Angel" Chanyeol segera menarik Kai duduk dipangkuannya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Dengan cekatan tangan Kai mengalung dileher Chanyeol lalu bibirnya menyambut lumatan bernafsu itu.

_Cpkk.. cpkk.._

Kini lidah Chanyeol bergerak bebas didalam mulut Kai setelah sang manis itu lelah melawan lidah Chanyeol.

Ciuman dalam Chanyeol berikan sebagai penutup meski ia yakin ia ingin lagi.

"Manis.. Strawberryku" Chanyeol menghapus lelehan salvia didagu Kai.

"Pulanglah Yeol, kita bertemu lagi besok" Kai turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

_Grep!_

Tangan Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Kai. Membuat Kai kembali jatuh dalam pangkuan dan rengkuhannya.

"Buka bajumu" Chanyeol menunjuk kemeja seragam putih Kai.

"Ani" Kai menggeleng imut.

"Buka" Chanyeol kini memerintah lebih tegas.

"Buka dengan mulutmu dan kau dapat menandaiku sepuasmu" Kai mengecup kilas bibir Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol dengan cekatan membuka semua kancing kemeja putih itu hingga memperlihatkan kulit tan mulus Kai.

Satu kancing atas terbuka dan leher jenjang itu terlihat seutuhnya, kedua, ketiga, keempat, ah dan yang terakhir..

"Anghhh~ Chan! Eungh~" Kai mendesah setiap kali Chanyeol menggigit lehernya kuat hingga meninggalkan beberapa kissmark. Tak hanya itu, nipplenya diraup rakus dan disedot ganas sehingga desahan yang lebih indah mengalun dari bibir sexynya.

_Chu~_

Kai mencium bibir Chanyeol cukup lama kemudian melepasnya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini" Kai memberikan senyumannya yang mampu menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Besok dengan senang hati.. penisku akan merobek holemu" Chanyeol bahkan tak sungkan mengucapkan hal senooh dengan suara bassnya yang menggema di ruangan sepi itu.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengancingkan kembali seragam Kai kemudian melahap kembali bibir penuh yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

"Aku pergi" Chanyeol meraih tasnya asal lalu keluar.

"Bye, mimpikan aku" Kai melambai pada Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_TEP!_

Kai yang sudah menyampirkan tasnya di pundak kanannya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika tangan putih seorang namja mencekal tangannya.

Ingat. Dikelas itu tak hanya Chanyeol dan Kai tadi.. ada tas berwarna biru disana..

Dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berlalu, maka kelas ini hanya diisi Kai dan.. Luhan.

"Kai, jangan dekati Park Chanyeol, dia itu Bandar narkoba. Aku juga tadi melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi siswa dengan seragam yang berlumuran darah. Aku takut kau terbunuh" Luhan mencekal tangan Kai saat Kai akan menyusul Chanyeol pulang. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan semua siswa sudah pulang sedari tadi.

_Sepi.. hening._

"Aku tahu itu, Lu" Kai menatap datar namja bermarga Xi itu.

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau tak menjauhinya?" Luhan menatap dalam mata Kai.

"Kau bisa dibunuh Chanyeol jika menyentuhku lebih dari ini. Kurasa kau tahu itu, iya kan Lu?" Kai tersenyum manis sambil mengamati tangan Luhan yang kini menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Kau tahu juga.. Jika aku diam-diam mengamati kalian" Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kai.

Ya.. Luhan selama ini mengamati Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan terfokus pada Chanyeol. Setiap mereka berdua pergi, namja yang menggoda Kai hari berikutnya ditemukan di Koran, dengan headline pembunuhan sadis ataupun mutilasi. Luhan makin tahu setelah melihat gerak gerik Chanyeol yang selalu ijin meninggalkan Kai dan kembali pada Kai dengan titik noda darah tak begitu kentara di pakaiannya.

"Kau bisa dibunuh Chanyeol jika menyentuhku lebih dekat" Kai berbisik ditelinga Luhan yang sudah mengelus punggung ramping Kai.

"Chanyeol sudah pulang. Aku lihat mobilnya sudah pergi barusaja. Jangan takut, aku menginginkanmu.." Luhan mengecupi cuping Kai dan diakhiri dengan kecupan lama dipipi mulus namja tan itu.

"Hm.. Kau menginginkanku? Prince?" Kai mengelus rahang tegas Luhan.

Luhan adalah namja popular di Elieos SHS. Banyak yeoja dan namja yang menginginkan Luhan menjadi namjachingunya, Sehun adalah saudara Luhan, sekaligus rivalnya.

Namun Luhan selalu menolak semua ajakan kencan itu. Karena...

"Aku **mencintaimu**.. Kim Jong In" Luhan memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kai. Ya, karena hati Luhan sudah dipenuhi oleh Kim Jong In seorang.

"Aku **menginginkanmu**, Xi Luhan" Kai berbisik sexy sedikit mendesah ditelinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasakan rangsangan yang tiba-tiba menyalakan nafsunya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_BRUGH.._

Luhan mendorong Kai sehingga terlentang di meja. Segera Luhan mengurung Kai. Tangannya dengan terburu-buru membuka kancing demi kancing seragam Kai.

"Hmp, tidak sabaran" Kai menahan tawanya melihat Luhan meraup leher jenjangnya dengan rakus.

"Luhan.. terus.. aahh" Kai mengelus pelan rambut pirang Luhan. Luhan sedang menyedot rakus nipple dada Kai yang rata. Luhan kemudian beranjak kembali pada leher Kai dan menandainya.

"Ack!" Kai memekik ketika Luhan menggigit perpotongan lehernya terlalu keras hingga menimbulkan keunguan.

"Tanda buatanku lebih indah dari Chanyeol, kau harus tahu itu.. Kai" Luhan menjilati kissmark buatannya itu.

"Benarkah kau bisa menaklukanku?" Kai menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata sayu indahnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu.." Luhan barusaja akan melumat bibir Kai namun dengan mudahnya Kai mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terjatuh.

_BRUGH!_

"!" Luhan sedikit terkaget. Tubuh Kai tidaklah mungkin mampu mendorong tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah hingga jatuh begini. Luhan yakin jika gerakan menguncinya tadi tak mampu dibalikkan oleh orang lain termasuk Tao yang merupakan hobaenya di ekskul wushu.

"Luhan-sii.. Aku _lapar.._ kau tahu?" Kai berkata dengan nada imutnya. Jemari lentiknya melanjutkan kegiatan Luhan untuk menanggalkan seragamnya sendiri.

Kini Kai berpose menggoda diatas meja dengan tubuh topless.

"Kau ingin spermaku?" Luhan menyeringai. Bangkit dan mengusap pelan tanda buatannya di leher jenjang Kai. Barusaja Luhan akan meraup bibir penuh menggoda itu namun..

_ZRRRRRAAAAKKKKKK!_

Sesuatu yang besar dan berwarna segelap malam merentang lebar.

Benda itu menghalangi cahaya sore yang masuk kedalam kelas hening tersebut.

Itu sayap yang amat besar..

_Shriingg…_

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan memekik kaget. Tubuhnya terjatuh lagi.

Sebuah makhluk dari neraka menyeringai tajam, menampilkan gigi taring runcingnya dan mata menyala merah..

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!" mata Luhan melebar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat makhluk itu. Kakinya tak dapat berdiri bahkan bergerakpun sulit.

Sayap kelam.

Sungguh megah merentang besar dari punggung makhluk itu, warnanya segelap malam. Indah sekaligus menyeramkan. Sepasang tanduk merah menyala panjang dan tajam melayang. Kuku meruncing tajam berwarna hitam.

"Kau salah karena telah menyerahkan dirimu untuk mati, biarkan aku, Iblis Kematian membawamu keneraka.. Xi Luhan" makhluk neraka itu menyeringai.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" teriakan Luhan menggema hingga ke lorong-lorong sekolah.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**Readers:** BL! Itu makhluk apaan kok tega-teganya bunuh Luhan?

**Aku:** Oh, apa ya?

**Readers:** apa makhluk iblis itu jimat yang ditanam Chanyeol di tubuh Kai buat melindungi Kai?

**Aku:** Apa ya? Hehe

**Readers:** Kok tiba-tiba Luhan mati begitu aja? Kai kemana kok ilang?

**Aku:** Kai masih disitu kok, hehe

**Readers:** Ini kapan endnya BL Oppa?

**Aku: **Udah mau end! Horeee!

**Readers: **Alurnya kecepetan yah? Masa Luhan langsung mati gitu aja sih?

**Aku:** Karena BL Author ingin ini segera berakhir(?)

**Readers:**Kok kayaknya udah pernah baca FF mu yang genrenya gini sih author?

**Aku:** Ya! Kau benar! Ini memang sebelas duabelas dengan FF ku yang judulnya **Without Answer! **(tapi di Without Answer pair utamanya HunKai, ChanKai Cuma nyempil)

**Readers: **Kok Luhan gak ketahuan kalo mata-matain Chanyeol setiap hari? Apa Chanyeol lengah?

**Aku:** Tidak, Chanyeol itu berpengalaman. Mungkin Chanyeol sengaja membuat Luhan tahu identitas asli seorang Park ^_^

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ehem, ehem, ini ff kok malah kayak song EXO yang Overdose ya? (meski Cuma Chanyeol yang minum drugs, hehe)

Chapter ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan. Jangan dibayangkan oke? Yang tidak mampu baca langsung exit aja oke? Hehe

* * *

**Bocah Lanang balas review kalian oke ^_^**

**Miszshanty05:** Oke bro

**HafifiahEXO11:** Mungkin Kai sudah lelah.. hehe

**Jongin48:** Oke sip!

**World of Mind:** Jleb! Jleb! Aaakhh.. *BocahLanangakhirnyatertembakjugakarenatelatupdateFF

**Ayu schoen:** Oke-oke, alur di otakku aku buat happy ending kok, semoga benar-benar bisa happy ending ^_^

**Chokyuvie. Dwielf:** _DUAARRRRSSSHHH…_*BocahLanangmeledakseketika Woah aku dibom karena membunuh Luhan sebegitu sadisnya #ikut-ikutanLebay

**KaiNiereis:** Bukan Kai yang bunuh Luhan *BocahLanangsedang bersembunyidikolongmejakarenamendapatbanyakhujatan #lebay, wkwk

**Kim Dihyun:** Mian ini lama, hehe

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: **Disini adegan pembantaian Luhan dikupas habis-habisan loh.. Ingat, ini FF ANGST jadi emang gaya tulisannya harus bikin muntah begitu, hehe mian ne kalau ch yg ini sungguh terlalu :D

**Han Yoori:** Kenyataannya terungkap disini Bebz.. hehe

**Jongkwang:** Iya, Kai lavaarr sekalee, hehe

**Aldi. Loveydovey:** Gyaaa! *golokmu hampir memenggalku

**Cute:** Yey! Bocah Lanang punya license ff ini! Hore!

**Arolinaa:** mian disini Luhan lebih dijahatin lagi, salahin aja si Sehun yang cerita kronologis pembantaian ke si Park Yoda, oke? Thanks! Semangat!

**K1mut:** oke sip! hehe

**Chotaein816:** Bisa jadi, keke

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Oke, happy ending as you wish! Yey!

* * *

**Yey! Update!**

**Disini Chanyeol cari kemana-mana gak nemu uri yeppo Kai,**

**Jadi si telinga lebar itu kemudian masuk sekolah, nyari Luhan tapi gak ketemu,**

**Alhasil dia nglabrak Sehun. Dan Sehun malah nyeritain kronologis kematian Luhan**

**BocahLanangOppa saranin,**

**yang gak siap mental jangan baca oke, hehe**

* * *

**Jangan di bash loh akunya, kan dari ch awal udah diperingatin ini ff terlalu sadis, drug addict, chanyeol jahat, dan banyak alur pembunuhan karakter, hehe**

* * *

**SO THIS IS..**

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

.

.

.

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

.

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

.

.

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

…

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

* * *

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

* * *

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

* * *

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

* * *

.

.

….

"Kau salah karena telah menyerahkan dirimu untuk mati, biarkan aku, **Iblis Kematian..** membawamu keneraka.. Xi Luhan" Makhluk itu menyeringai memperlihatkan taring tajamnya.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" teriakan Luhan menggema hingga ke lorong-lorong sekolah.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Seminggu setelah kejadian bisu dikelas itu.._

_Apatermen Chanyeol.._

_11.23 am.._

"SUDAH KUBILANG! LIPATKAN 10 KALI! AKU SERASA AKAN MATI DISINI!" Chanyeol berteriak memaki dengan suara bassnya pada orang yang terpaksa ia telepon.

Sungguh, seumur hidup Chanyeol tak pernah menelpon orang. Karena Chanyeol tak punya urusan pada satu orangpun, malahan banyak orang yang menelpon Chanyeol. Karena mereka membutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau bisa overdosis jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsinya, Son" suara namja dalam telepon itu terdengar sabar.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN KAU TAHU! AKU MAU MAKANANKU DATANG SORE INI JUGA 10 KALI LIPAT!" Chanyeol memaki Yunho dengan teriakan yang menggema di apatermen mewah kedap suaranya.

"Baiklah, jangan mati. Kau _**asset besarku**_.." suara appa Chanyeol itu mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol kini terbaring sekarat.

Tubuhnya sedari tadi bergetar dan terlalu sulit untuk sekedar menekan angka satu sebagai satu-satunya panggilan pintas pada smartphonenya.

_Kai My Drugs_

Itulah nama kontak pemintas panggilan angka 1 Chanyeol.

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan-bla-bla-bla.. TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT.." sudah kali keseribu di minggu ini Chanyeol menelfon namja manis tan itu.

Kai seolah menghilang ditelan bumi seminggu ini.

Tidak disekolah.. tidak juga di penjuru Korea Selatan..

Chanyeol tak mampu menemukannya. Chanyeol sudah mencari dan mengerahkan semua kaki tangannya untuk menyisir seluruh daerah Korea Selatan ini bahkan sampai ke selokannya.

"Kau kemana manis.. aku memerlukanmu.. aku sekarat disini.." Chanyeol menatap lekat foto dirinya dan Kai yang sedang berwisata kuliner meski hanya Kai yang makan. Tentusaja, Chanyeol hanya mengkonsumsi drugs. Tidak dengan makanan lain.

Itu adalah foto bulan lalu.

Chanyeol yakin.. Luhan mengetahui sesuatu tentang hilangnya Kai.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Hari menjelang sore.._

Tubuh Chanyeol sudah mati rasa.

Sudah banyak sekali narkoba yang dikonsumsinya minggu ini, hari ini saja ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar ditemani narkoba yang setiap menit mengisi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol semakin ketergantungan dengan benda-benda neraka itu setelah Kai menghilang.

"Argh!" entah itu erangan frustasi keberapa yang ia keluarkan hari ini.

_Ting.._

Suara bel apatermen Chanyeol. Dengan langkah tertatih Chanyeol berusaha berjalan menuju pintu utama apatermennya. kemudian matanya melihat kotak koper besar berwarna merah tanpa adanya orang disekitarnya.

Anak buah Yunho berhasil mengirimkan benda itu melewati penjagaan kuat lebih dari lima Negara.

Tentu itu semua berisi makanannya.

_Duagh!_

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena merasakan pusing teramat sangat. Segera dibukanya koper merah besar berisi makanannya yang baru datang tadi.

Chanyeol melarutkan heroin bubuk kemudian disuntikkan ketubuhnya.

"Ahh.." Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika cairan suntikan itu sepenuhnya mengalir di darahnya. Denyut jantung Chanyeol melemah dan tubuhnya langsung terjatuh begitusaja di karpet mewah yang ia pijak.

_Brugh.._

Efek drugs itu sudah mulai bereaksi rupanya. Nafas Chanyeol menjadi amat lambat, bahkan kakinya tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi. Otot-ototnya tak mengikuti perintah otaknya.

"H-haha.." Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil merasakan sensasi heroin ditubuhnya itu.

_Drrrt.. Drrt.._

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tiga bulan kau bisa dengan mudahnya hidup tanpa makananmu itu, kenapa seminggu ini kau langsung jadi pecandu over begini?" Yunho menelfon lagi.

"Aaah.. aku kehilangan canduku.. dia menghilang.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menyesap rokok ganja ditangannya perlahan.

"Siapa orang itu? hebat sekali.. mampu membuatmu terbebas dari belenggu narkoba namun dengan mudahnya membalikkanmu sedemikian rupa.." appa Chanyeol terheran.

"Namanya manis sekali.. dia Kim-Jong-In.." Chanyeol mengeja nama Kai dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Namja yang menarik.." Yunho terkekeh membayangkan nasib Chanyeol saat ini.

"Dia adalah yang termanis, kurasa dia lebih hebat daripada Crocodile.." Chanyeol terkekeh juga mengingat semua yang dilaluinya bersama Kai.

"Kau tak berniat mengkonsumsi Crocodile kan?" Yunho sedikit gusar.

"Untungnya.. aku masih sayang dengan tubuhku" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya. Tangannya mencabut paksa jarum suntik di lengannya sehingga darah mengalir karena jarum itu merobek sedikit pembuluhnya. Meski hanya sedikit.

"Kau asset terbesarku, jangan pernah mencoba yang itu seingin apapun dirimu pada Crocodile" appa Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"Tenang saja, aku lebih suka mati seketika" Chanyeol membuka bungkus morfin.

"Baiklah jangan makan sesuatu yang murahan seperti itu" setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus.

Chanyeol cukup waras untuk menghindari Drugs berjenis Desomorphine itu. Crocodile memiliki kenikmatan tiada tara saat dikonsumsi, tetapi, drugs itu juga membawa kematian.. searching dengan kata kunci 'Crocodile Drug' dan kalian akan melihat banyak foto zombie berjalan akibat mengkonsumsi Crocodile. Drug yang membunuh sel demi sel hingga membusuk namun pengkonsumsi masih bisa hidup seperti orang kebanyakan..

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan berlalu,

Chanyeol kini makin gila dengan segala drug berserakan di kamarnya.

Terakhir kali Chanyeol masuk sekolah dua mingg lalu, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Xi Luhan mati dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dan bibir tersenyum terlalu lebar.

**Flashback on..**

_Bruakghhh!_

Tubuh putih seorang playboy itu terpental jauh dan menabraki beberapa meja kelas hingga tak tertata rapih.

"Aku yakin kau pantas menjadi target tersierku untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Kai" Chanyeol benar-benar membuat pagi kelas XI A- Elieos SHS dikerumuni banyak siswa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang Kim Kai berada disekitarmu yang memberinya pengaruh buruk, namja sialan!" meski tertatih, ia mencoba berdiri.

"Uhuk!"

Pukulan tangan kanan Chanyeol tidak main-main melihat darah yang keluar menyeruak dari dalam perut membludak ke kerongkongan dan merembes di bibir tipis namja tampan bermata tajam itu.

"Kau sebagai sepupu Xi Luhan.. sebaiknya beri tahu aku dimana keberadaan Rusa Cina itu, dia target primerku" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebilah pisau antic yang terbuat dari emas murni.

"Rusa itu akan sangat tersanjung ketika aku membelah jantungnya dengan ini.. pasti terasa panas, haha" Chanyeol menampilkan seringaian tajamnya.

"Yah, kau harus masuk neraka dulu untuk menemui Luhan, khekhe.." akhirnya hanya bisa duduk, tulang rusuknya sudah patah. Terkekehpun terasa begitu merobek paru-parunya.

_GREPP!_

"Ukh! Uhuk!" bibir itu kembali terbatuk darah ketika Chanyeol mencekiknya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Perlu kutajamkan Kapak Pemenggal untuk memisahkan kepalamu? Oh Sehun.." bisikan suara berat Chanyeol di telinga Sehun membuat semua siswa disekitar mereka merinding.

_Greppp!_

"TARGET PRIMERMU ITU SUDAH MATI BAHKAN SEBELUM KAU BISA MENYENTUHNYA! DIA SUDAH MATI PARK KEPARAT! DAN AKU SUDAH YAKIN KAULAH PEMBUNUHNYA BAJINGAN!" Sehun mencengkram kerah kemeja putih Chanyeol, memberikan noda merah darah segarnya.

"…" Chanyeol masih diam meski ia baru tahu akan berita itu.

"A-apa? Luhan mati? Apa Sehun benar?"

"Hei, dia itu keluarganya, pantas kemarin aku melihat darah di meja belakang!"

"Benarkah? Ada apa lagi?"

"A-aku lihat beberapa helaian rambut brown saat piket.. apakah itu rambut Luhan?"

"Hei! Mungkin saja Luhan mati kecelakaan, manamungkin dia mati di kelas! Ada-ada saja kau!"

"Masalahnya mobil Luhan masih terparkir dan baru diambil, dibuka paksa pintu kemudinya oleh Sehun, seminggu setelah kabar Luhan menghilang kan?"

"Jadi bercak kecoklatan di sebagian besar meja kelas itu bukan kopi.. itu darah Luhan yang mengering?"

_Brug! Brug! Brug!_

"Astaga! Beberapa siswa pingsan! Hei cepat bawa ke UKS!"

Keributan siswa disana semakin menjadi bahkan beberapa puluh mantan kekasih serta fans Luhan yang mendadak pingsan.

Chanyeol masih menatap lurus pada mata tajam Sehun.

Dan satu yang Chanyeol lihat.

**Sehun.. **

**.**

**.**

**Jujur.**

* * *

"Jadi yang mana?" Chanyeol berujar lebih tenang meski cengkramannya di leher Sehun masih erat.

"Mereka benar, Luhan mati disini. Aku menelfon semua keluarga Xi dan Oh kemari. Semua membereskan tanda-tanda bukti kejadian sore itu. Dan aku sendiri yang memungut kepalanya dibawah meja guru. Wajahnya hancur dengan sebelah mata yang hilang. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkan Luhan selalu memata-mataimu berkencan dengan Kai.. tapi.. Aku tidak menyangka kau sebegitu sampahnya.. MEMUTUSKAN SELURUH ANGGOTA TUBUHNYA DAN MEMAKAN JANTUNGNYA HIDUP-HIDUP! BAJINGAN KEPARAT!" Sehun sudah sangat marah dengan nafas memburunya memaki Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya.

_BRUAGH!_

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol mengalah dengan membiarkan Sehun memukul pelipisnya dan mencekal tubuhnya.

Membiarkan bibir tipis itu mengalunkan cerita.

Menyiapkan telinganya untuk menampung alur tragis pembunuhan Luhan.

Dongeng kesukaan Chanyeol.

Meski sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah tokoh utama dari dongeng berjudul 'Pembunuhan Xi Luhan'.

"Jadi aku harus membunuhmu sebagai ganti nyawa Luhan" Sehun mengambil alih pisau emas berukir indah dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin, kau hanya kalut dengan pembunuhan itu. Kau pasti tidak melewatkan CCTV kelas ini kan? Aku pulang sebelum kejadian itu" Chanyeol berbisik sambil menyeringai.

Sehun sedikit tersentak.

"Masalahnya.. Kai tiba-tiba menghilang, dan Luhan seperti dipukuli oleh makhluk tidak kasat mata... bahkan terputusnya satu-persatu organ.. dan rusuk yang dikoyak untuk menarik paksa-memakan jantung yang masih berdetak itu.. Seperti ada sesuatu yang besar dilihat dari bayangan cahaya sore memasuki jendela kelas.. Jeritan Luhan yang kesakitan hingga tubuhnya tercerai berai bagai di cabik serigala raksasa.." Sehun memejamkan matanya, tak kuasa mengingat betapa sadisnya tubuh Luhan digambarkan hancur dalam CCTV lensa kualitas buruk kelasnya.

"Yang jelas kau tahu, bahkan semua tahu. Aku atheis dan tidak menyembah apapun. Iblis itu memang diutus untuk membunuh saudaramu yang penuh dosa" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun yang menampilkan sorot mata sayu sedih. Entah apakah Park memang sedikit gila karena Kai yang tidak ada disampingnya. Faktanya Chanyeol tak pernah peduli, dan tepukan bela sungkwa untuk Sehun, itu adalah pertama kalinya.

Karena kisah tragis Sehun, atau karena Chanyeol kini percaya adanya iblis yang esok kelak siap menghancurkannya lebih buruk dari Luhan.

"Tenang saja, dengan kuasaku. Kubantu menghapus jejak kematian saudaramu yang menyedihkan itu" Chanyeol beranjak dari lantai.

Merapihkan kemeja seragam putihnya yang sedikit kusut. Meraih tas yang ia taruh asal di meja guru.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju mobilnya, keluar dari gedung tempat menimba ilmu itu.

* * *

_**Piip..**_

Yunho menelfon Chanyeol.

Tentusaja setelah anak bernama Kai itu menghilang, Chanyeol yang menjadi gila itu harus dijaga dan tidak lah tidak mungkin bagi seorang Yunho, pastilah mata-mata terbaiknya saat ini sudah memberikan informasi kejadian detik yang lalu.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan Elieos SHS. Hilangkan bekas keberadaanku tak terkecuali" Chanyeol langsung memutuskan panggilan itu sepihak.

"Jadi.. dimana sebenarnya kau berada, baby.." Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Merobek paksa kemeja seragam yang bahkan saat ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Melaju tak tentu arah..

"KAAAIIIIII! Arrrgghh!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang.

Deru mobil sportnya membelah jalanan yang semakin sepi diguyur hujan deras.

Seolah serakah ingin menghabiskan garis hitam itu hingga menemukan ujungnya.

Kai.. berharap diujung sana ia menemukan Kai nya..

**Flashback off..**

Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah. Ia takut Kai bernasib sama dengan Luhan.

Ini pertama kalinya.. Chanyeol..

_**merasakan takut kehilangan.**_

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Chanyeol meremat rambutnya kasar. Pelipisnya serasa berdenyut keras. Efek narkoba yang dikonsumsinya terlalu banyak. Beruntunglah pernafasannya tidak lumpuh untuk mati setelahnya.

Masih tidak percaya dengan semua tangan kanan terhebatnya yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya diabadikan oleh memori lensa CCTV kelas.

Mereka yang tidak memiliki kepribadian kuat dapat bisa bunuh diri segera seltelah seper lima dari video proses pencabikan tubuh Luhan itu diputar.

Ya, Sehun memberikan bukti itu pada Chanyeol.

Secara tidak langsung, Sehun menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Chanyeol.

Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol mengurus semuanya. Termasuk mencari keberadaan Kai.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Ia tahu jelas apa maksud dari ini dan itu yang Sehun katakan secara tidak langsung. Dan semua itu jelas, Sehun.. merelakan Kai pada Chanyeol.

_Klak!_

Chanyeol membuka kasar macbook applenya tak peduli jika barang mahal itu rusak.

Tangan kanannya terlihat tergesa merogoh beringas kantung celana longgar hitam selutut yang ia kenakan. Begitu sebuah chip kecil ia dapatkan. Langsung ia pasang pada port micro SDnya.

Mata besarnya menjadi tegas dengan alis yang mengerut serius. Mengamati setiap detik gambar video kualitas buruk itu berputar berkali-kali.

Jarum-jarum pada lingkaran jam itu bahkan sagat mengganggu.

Sudah lebih dari Sembilan jam Chanyeol duduk di kursi mewahnya didepan meja kerja khususnya.

Waktu meninggalkannya tetap pada posisi itu hingga pukul 1 malam.

Otak pintar cerdasnya yang mampu membobol pertahanan FBI itu bahkan belum bisa menemukan jawaban atas pembunuhan Luhan. Atas hilangnya Kai secara tiba-tiba di detik ke 864 setelah dirinya sendiri keluar dari kelas.

"FUCK!" Chanyeol memaki angin.

Beberapa bungkus Crack sudah ia larutkan dan ia minum tanpa peduli pacuan jantungnya mendesak alur-alur nadinya hingga serasa ingin meledak. So Damn! Beberapa asumsi yang sudah ia buat dalam macbooknya beserta fakta objektif hipotesis dari semua berkas yang Sehun berikan tetap tidak memberikan kunci jawaban sama sekali.

_**Flashback On..**_

"Aku memang berjanji pada Luhan untuk pergi ke club, menerima undangan Hayoung yang menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk digagahi" Sehun memulai ceritanya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan betapa tidak nyamannya posisinya yang harus dicekal oleh Sehun. Informasi Sehun yang menyangkut kejadian sore itu, menyangkut Kai-nya, sangat berharga. Setidaknya pisau emas masih ada ditangannya mengarah tepat pada tengah dahi Sehun. Bukan perkara sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menanamkannya pada wajah playboy didepannya itu.

"Kupikir dia bermain dengan siswi di kelas karena lebih dari dua jam aku menunggunya di parkiran dan belum menemukan mata rusanya, jadi aku menyusulnya ke kelas" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya berusaha menahan amarahnya. Bahkan ini baru awal cerita, tapi sepertinya terlalu mendadak untuk psikis seorang Sehun menerima keadaan Luhan.

"Aku membuka pintu kelas dan yang aku lihat! F*CK! Bahkan kaki kanan yang sudah hancur dan tercabik itu jatuh tepat didepanku" Sehun menggeram marah masih mencengkram erat kerah Chanyeol. Berusaha untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya agar tidak ada satupun siswa yang mengerubungi mereka mendengar kronologis yang ia ceritakan pada sang Park.

"Bayangan gelap besar yang tercetak dibawah lantai itu bergerak keluar melalui jendela belakang. Ginjal ada di meja guru, hatinya tertancap di papan tulis, matanya menggelinding dibawah meja paling depan. Darah merah yang masih segar itu bahkan masih mengalir di lantai putih dan memberikan warna senada pada seluruh meja kelas. Untaian ususnya menjuntai keluar dari lokernya sendiri. Paru parunya hancur seperti tergiling, badannya dikuliti dan tulang rusuknya patah berada disetiap sudut kelas. Kaki dan tangannya terlepas dan terkoyak-koyak. Aku bahkan muntah dan segera menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan orang tuaku. Orang tuanya yang seorang kepala otopsi rumah sakit segera membersihkan semua bukti-bukti disana. Menghilangkan jejak darah Luhan" Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya mendengar betapa hebatnya iblis itu mencabik tubuh Luhan, mungkin Chanyeol akan tertawa sampai menangis jika berhasil membuat targetnya hingga sebegitu mengenaskannya.

"Aku yang memungut kepalanya. Benar, rambutnya hilang sebagian seperti ditarik kuat hingga tulang tempurungnya lepas.. matanya memang terlepas satu meninggalkan lubang besar pada kelopak matanya. Aku tidak menyangka ia mati ditangan bayangan iblis hitam itu" Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Setidaknya seluruh keluarganya dan keluargamu tahu kebenaran kematiannya, termasuk menghapus seluruh jejak bukti kejadian kematian Luhan" Chanyeol masih tidak memutus kontak matanya pada mata tajam Sehun.

"Tidak. Ada satu yang janggal. Raut wajah Luhan.." mata Sehun bergerak resah ketika mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol melihat adanya ketakutan besar pada Sehun.

"Lu-Luhan.. dia.._ memperlihatkan seringaian terlalu besar hingga bibirnya sobek, ototnya terlalu kuat menarik senyuman kebelakang.._"

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**Sebentar lagi end! Horeee!**

**Paket internet Bocah Lanang abis! Horeee(?) T_T**

* * *

**Readers:** Bocah Oppa! Itu apa hah?! Kenapa ngeri sekali!

**Bocah Lanang:** Kan udah dibilangin dari awal, yang gak kuat mending exit aja, hehe

**Readers:** Ternyata pembunuhan Luhan terlalu mengerikan! Harusnya Bocah Lanang Oppa gak usah cantumin flashbacknya aja, biar Chanyeol aja yang tahu

**Bocah Lanang: **Nanti kalo gak dikasi tau kalian malah penasaran kan? Hayoo ngaku,, muehehehe

**Readers:** Bocah Lanang Hyung, ini sebenarnya ff konsepnya Riddle ya? Kok horror dan sadis sih..

**Bocah Lanang:** Enggak kok, tenang aja, ini sebenarnya ff Romance (lho?)

**Readers:** Itu Kainya kok malah ilang to? Jadi sebenarnya tokoh utamanya siapa sih?

**Bocah Lanang**: Yap! Sejak awal, menurut guru bahasa Indonesia, tokoh yang pertama diperkenalkan merupakan tokoh utama, jadi tokoh utamanya adalah JRENG! JRENG! Park Chanyeol! Yey!

**Readers:** Aku tahu klo Channie itu udah bunuh berpuluh ribu orang berjuta malahan, tapi apa setelah ia lihat video bayangan gelap iblis menghancurkan Luhan dia tidak akan tobat? *keppo..

**Bocah Lanang:** Chanyeol tidak terkalahkan! Dia bahkan akan melawan Tuhan sekalipun karena dia tidak percaya Tuhan, diatas dia sudah bilang kalau dia Atheis kan? Jadi yah, mati ya tinggal mati tu manusia kece, hehe. Yang mengendalikan dia bakal tobat atau malah makin menjadi itu ya Cuma uri Kai! ^_^

**Readers:** Yang penting harus happy ending loh!

**Bocah Lanang:**Oke sip!

* * *

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf All!

Bocah Lanang Satu Bulan Sakit keras..

Jadi baru bisa update Sekarang T_T

So untuk memeriahkan malam minggu para ChanKai Shipper!

Buat para siswa SMA yang besok hari Senin-Selasa-Rabu Libur karena dipakai TPM kelas 12!

Ini Hadiah buat kalian!

yey!

* * *

Disini Chanyeol udah ketemu Kai! Horee!

Ayo teriakkan ChanKai! Yey!

**Thanks for all review and readers also ChanKai shipper! Yey!**

**4Joy Wu. 94:** Thanks hehe, merinding ya? Sini oppa peluk*modus..

**Egggyeolk:** Anda adalah pembaca yang tegar imannya, saya doakan Anda kebal dengan cerita ini, hehe.. makasih dukungannya! ^_^

**RyanryanforeverYaoi: **Thanks bro! hehe

**M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238:** Kamu suka kalo bang Chanyeol gila? *engga-engga, peace.. hehe (woah ada kapak melayang!)

**Ghea Hafiza:** Kudet? Enggak juga kok, hehe..

**Jongkwang:** Oke!

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** Ehem-ehem.. kok tau? Reader cerdas! hehe

**Jongin48:** Kai ngilang gatau tu CCTV rusak kali.. -_-, thanks udah nunggu ch ini

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu:** Enggak kok, tenang aja, hehe

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Itu kayak terror dari iblis gitu

**Hyemi. Kim:** Oke sip ini udah lanjut ^_^

**Sukmawindia:** Iya ini ff emang dari awal konsepnya sadist gitu.. hehe thanks!

**Miszhanty05:** next

**GaemCloud347:** Iya aku juga bingung sendiri *lho?

**K1mut:** Lanjutt

**Cute:** Si manis jembatan ancol? keke

**Chotaein816:** Keren? Thanks chingu! Yeyey!

**Kim Dihyun:** pembunuhannya menarik? Makasih! Padahal BocahLanang sedikit sulit bikinnya, hehe

* * *

**Thanks buat semua yang udah review! Salam ChanKai ^_^**

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

* * *

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

Appa Chanyeol sudah pasrah dengan keadaan anaknya itu.

Chanyeol tak mampu pergi jauh dari segala narkoba itu lagi. Tak mampu membunuh lagi, dan tak mampu lagi melakukan transaksi pasar gelap. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah terjerat.

Katakan saja Chanyeol yang dulunya seorang raja dunia kini ditendang dan diinjak menjadi sampah tak berharga.

Setiap detik harus ada drugs yang mengalir di darahnya atau detik itu juga tubuhya akan over dan meninggal.

Kai lah yang membuat Chanyeol jadi begini menyedihkan.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Malam_

_23.56.._

Terlihat jelas Chanyeol masih sadar. Entah, lebih terlihat seperti sekarat. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut celana jean selutut. Tanpa apapun yang membalut tubuh atasnya sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putih dan absnya yang terpahat sempurna. Entah sejak kapan rambutnya sudah ia cat sehingga berwarna pirang.

Chanyeol semakin tampan dari hari ke hari. Namun keadaannya parah. Di lantainya kembali bertambah bungkus-bungkus drugs yang kian hari kian menggunung. Jangan lupakan botol-botol cairan neraka yang sudah dikonsumsinya menggelinding ke kolong-kolong meja kursi. Puluhan plastic pembungkus daun ganja teronggok di sudut-sudut ruangan. Beberapa pil beragam warna berserakan di lantai dan karpet mewah apatermennya.

Angin diluar sepertinya terlalu kencang menggetarkan kaca pintu geser dan jendela kaca yang ada. Beberapa yang lolos masuk dapat menyapu kertas-kertas pembungkus serbuk morfin yang menumpuk di pantry dapur.

_TOK-TOK-TOK-_

Dari balkon apatermen, pintu kaca geser kamar Chanyeol diketuk seseorang dari luar.

Chanyeol melihat siluet tubuh itu, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Tubuh Chanyeol masih belum mau bergerak, otot-ototnya rileks dibawah pengaruh lima tablet heroin yang diminumnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Posisi tidurnya yang terbalik, ani, terlihat seperti ambruk diatas sofa merah panjang depan televise 34 inch yang menayangkan film Insidious 4 yang bahkan tidak membuat sedetikpun matanya terbelalak kaget.

_TOK-TOK-TOK-_

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi bersabar ketika ketukan itu sudah ke puluhan kalinya. Diraihnya pedang samurai yang ada disamping pintu kaca menuju balkon itu.

_Sriingg.._

Mata pedang sudah keluar dari sarung gadingnya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_BRAK!ZRAAATTSS!_

"F*CK! Siapa kau!?" Chanyeol membuka pintu menuju balkon lalu memaki orang tersebut. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menodong pedang samurai tepat dileher pengetuk. Orang itu menggunakan jaket, masker, dan celana hitam. Anehnya, orang tersebut tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

Hebatnya, orang itu bisa sampai di balkon kamar apatermen Chanyeol yang berada dilantai 29.

"Namja? Kau pencuri? Lepas maskermu" dengan nada mengintimidasi, Chanyeol menempelkan pedang samurainya. Sedikit tekanan lagi maka leher namja itu akan mengeluarkan darah merah segarnya.

_Sleps!_

Masker hitam itu terlepas dan memperlihatkan wajah namja berambut brown itu.

"..Hai" orang yang ia todong itu hanya menyapa santai.

Sejenak Chanyeol terpaku melihat wajah namja yang mengetuk malam temaramnya itu.

Rambutnya brown, dengan mata indah yang sendu, bibir penuh yang terlihat pucat namun menggoda. Kulit tan yang sedikit bercahaya. Chanyeol mengamati intens namja itu.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

**Tidak seperti awal pertemuan mereka..**

Tidak ada lagi pandangan menusuk dan rasa benci seperti yang dulu ia berikan untuk namja itu..

Tidak ada pikiran orang asing detik ia melihat sosok itu..

**Semua timing terasa sama**

Tapi perasaannya yang berbeda

Chanyeol kenal betul siapa sosok dihadapannya

"Kau baik-baik saja tanpaku kan?" namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya karena tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku diambang pintu.

Harum tubuh namja itu begitu menguarkan wangi semerbak sebuah bunga.

_Red Rose.._

Dan itu bunga kesukaan Park Chanyeol.

Bunga yang berwarna merah darah, cantik dengan segala duri yang siap menorehkan luka dalam.

"Ani" Chanyeol menatap tajam jamja itu. Menunggu respon yang akan diberikan namja tan itu. Chanyeol merasa, namja itu akan takut dan meminta maaf padanya seperti orang-orang lain. Namun..

_CHU~_

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebih lebar setelah bibirnya merasakan sentuhan lembut yang dingin dari bibir penuh namja tan itu. Bibir mereka tetap diam.

Tapi kini Chanyeol tahu, namja itu tidak lagi ingin mempermainkannya.

_BRUK!_

Chanyeol mendorong hingga punggung namja itu terbentur keras dengan pintu kaca.

Bibir mereka masih bertaut tanpa gerakan. Mata Chanyeol menatap menyelidik pada mata sendu indah didepannya.

Pandangan itu.. _merendahkannya..menginjak harga dirinya..membuangnya_ hingga kedasar jurang yang gelap..

_membutakannya.._

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

**Tanyakan pada bintang, tanyakan pada bulan, tanyakan pada embun malam.. mengapa ini bahkan persis seperti saat pertamakali mereka bertemu..**

"Kemana saja kau.. Kai-ku?" jantung Chanyeol terpacu cepat. Bahkan drugs tipe depresant yang digunakannya semenit yang lalu langsung hilang.

Ia selalu merasa mengkonsumsi amphetamine dosis tinggi jika bersama Kai.

"Kau.. merindukanku?" Kai seperti memberi pertanaan retoris.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana hitam robek-robek itu berjalan memasuki kamar dengan mudahnya, melalui namja tampan bermarga Park begitusaja yang masih terpaku di pintu kaca menuju balkon.

_Puks!_

Kai kemudian menduduki kasur Chanyeol. Mengamati betapa berantakannya kamar itu.

"Bagaimana bisa sampai sini?" Chanyeol yang sudah sadar dari rasa terpakunya kini mendekati Kai setelah menyimpan kembali pedang samurainya ditempat asal. Membiarkan pintu kaca balkon terbuka.

Sepertinya

Chayeol sadar jika angin kencang dingin dari luar itu membawa Kai kepadanya sebagai pertanda keberuntungan. Tapi tidak bagi yang lain, yang jelas-jelas angin kencang itu akan membawa hujan badai tiga jam lagi.

"…" Kai tidak menjawab, malah bangkit dari duduknya sebelum Chanyeol berhasil mendekatinya.

Kaki jenjang Kai melangkah mengambil trashbag yang ada di sudut dapur.

Kai kemudian memasukkan semua botol, plastic, alat suntik, alat inhaling, kertas bakar drugs sisa, putung rokok, dan semua benda pembungkus drugs tersebut.

_GREP!_

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluk erat pinggang Kai dari belakang. Membuat kegiatan Kai terhenti. Kai tak bisa lepas kali ini. Ia hanya diam merasakan kehangatan pelukan itu.

Merasakan kedua lengan yang rela melindunginya, menyelimutinya dalam kehangatan. Lebih erat, rindu, dan.. _**cinta**_.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Sangat.." Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Kai. Lebih memabukkan dari semua inhaling drug yang pernah ia coba.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Mereka kini sedang duduk di sofa merah depan televisi, samping balkon yang masih membiarkan masuk angin yang kini membawa sedikit uap dingin…_

_Setidaknya semua bagian sudut apatermen Chanyeol sudah bersih dari sampah, dan tangan Chanyeol sudah menyelamatkan makanan-makanannya itu sebelum Kai buang, tentusaja meletakkannya di sini, di meja.._

_Tepat didepan mereka sekarang. Berserakan bermacam drugs seperti pil, serbuk, daun, liquid, gas, dan semacamnya.._

"Kai.. kau manis sekali hm..?"

_Cups.._

Chanyeol dengan semangat mengecupi tengkuk Kai. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Kai, dan tangan kirinya masuk kedalam kaos hitam itu meraba seluruh inchi kulit halus Kai.

Sedang Kai amat polos lurus focus pada televise 32 inch Chanyeol. Yang menampilkan DVD Pororo yang entah mengapa ada di saku jaket Kai yang kini sudah tersampir di sandaran sofa.

Tangan mungil Kai memainkan jemari tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar erat dipinggang rampingnya. Kai duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu dengan mudah mencicipinya.

_Crkcs.._

"A-akh, emh.." Kai memekik sakit saat Chanyeol menggigit punggungnya yang telah polos itu namun mendesah lirih setelah Chanyeol dengan perlahan menjilatnya. Entah, sepertinya tangan Chanyeol tidak hanya handal memainkan senjata, jemarinya juga piawai melepaskan semua pakaian yang Kai kenakan. Seperti awal mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah.. gedung F Elieos SHS.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Yeollie.. apa ini?" Kai dengan polosnya mengambil sebutir obat berwarna biru dari sekian banyak drug yang berserakan di meja.

"Hm? Itu.." Chanyeol hendak berkata namun..

_HAUP!_

Kai memasukkan obat tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Andwae!" Chanyeol segera membalik tubuh Kai yang sedang dipeluknya sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Muntahkan, baby! C'mon!" Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Kai kuat agar Kai membuka mulutnya namun Kai masih kukuh.

"Chagiya! Andwae!" Chanyeol yang tak habis akal segera mencium ganas Kai.

_Kit!_

"Aksh!" Chanyeol menggigit bibir Kai kuat sehingga Kai memekik dan lidah Chanyeol berhasil masuk kedalam rongga mulut Kai. Segera lidah Chanyeol mengobrak abrik isi mulut Kai, lidahnya bergerilya mencari keberadaan obat itu. Nihil.

"Emh.." desahan Kai lolos ketika lumatan Chanyeol berhenti. Benang saliva masih menghubungkan keduanya.

"Kai, Baby.. Apa kau merasa pusing? Mual?" Chanyeol membingkai wajah cantik Kai dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu halus dan penuh perasaan. Mata Chanyeol terlihat was-was dan takut. Chanyeol tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Kai sampai mabuk bahkan mati.

Yang dimakan Kai adalah metil dioksi metamfetamin.

"Yeollie kan suka makan itu, masa Kai tidak dibagi?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

_GREPP!_

"Ani! Aku tidak akan makan itu lagi, baby" Chanyeol memeluk erat Kai, mengecupi setiap jengkal pundak Kai yang kini penuh terhias kissmark buatannya.

Nyatanya, ia takut Kai mabuk dan menghabiskan semua drugs yang berserakan dikamar itu.

Ya, Chanyeol mengenal rasa takut karena Kai.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_01.23 am.._

_Mereka masih membuka mata tanpa mengenal kantuk_

_Saling memandang satu sama lain dalam kesunyian sebelum akhirnya Kai beranjak dari karpet bawah untuk duduk bersama sang Park yang memang sedaritadi duduk di sofa memberikan pangkuannya untuk merebahkan kepala Kai yang duduk di karpet bawah._

"Asal kau tahu.. Kau terlihat menawan saat mengkonsumsi benda neraka itu, Rude boy.." Kai menyeringai ketika mengatakan itu. Kai lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya santai di sofa depan meja penuh drugs tadi. Disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sering heran.

Kai mampu berubah karakter, seperti sekarang. Tadi imut, sekarang jadi _bajingan_.

"Kau mabuk? Apa obatnya mulai bereaksi?" Chanyeol menekan nadi di pergelangan tangan Kai.

Denyutnya normal.

"Ayo kita habiskan ini" Kai menunjuk satu kilo morfin tablet yang diwadahi plastic transparan di meja.

"Kau tidak boleh mengkonsumsinya" Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku perlu alasan, tuan Park" Kai menyeringai lagi.

Menunggu apa yang akan terucap dari bibir Chanyeol.

Apakah bualan, atau kejujuran.

"Tubuhmu terlalu berharga untuk dinodai benda neraka seperti ini" Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Kai.

_Chu~_

Sebuah kehormatan bisa mengecup punggung tangan dingin itu.

_Grep!_

Segera Chanyeol mengambil segenggam morfin itu, memasukkannya kedalam Arabica coffe yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku akan meminumnya untukmu" Chanyeol mengambil sendok disamping gelas itu.

Mengaduknya cepat dan meminumnya sekali tenggak.

_**Tes..**_

Dan itu adalah tetesan terakhir yang tersisa dari gelas itu.

"Ahaha.." Kai bertepuk tangan dan tertawa bahagia melihat Chanyeol berhasil meminum coffe itu hingga tandas.

"Apa aku sudah makin menawan?" Chanyeol memberikan seringaiannya kepada Kai. Diikuti dengan dentingan gelas coffe yang tandas itu diletakkan kasar memukul meja kaca hitam penuh drugs diatasnya itu.

"Kau pria idamanku, kau pria paling tampan didunia" Kai tersenyum puas melihat Chanyeol yang kini menenggak sebotol red wine berkelas setelah mendengar pujian yang Kai berikan untuknya.

"Pastikan kau menikah denganku, aku rela mengkonsumsi seluruh drugs disisa hidupku" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kai, sedang tangan Kai menusukkan jarum suntik berisi cairan heroin pada vena lengan kekar Chanyeol.

_Perlahan.. dunia Chanyeol terasa berputar_

_Kelopak matanya makin berat tapi ia tetap paksa untuk membuka, ingin tetap memandang makhluk indah itu.._

_Namun pengaruh drugs yang terlalu banyak mengalir ditubuhnya itu,_

_Tubuhya terasa ringan diterbangkan keatas, begitu lepas, dan perlahan semuanya gelap_

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**Aku: **Kurang sedikit lagi end loh..

**Readers: **Itu Kai sebenernya jadi apa sih author? Spiderman bersayap? Kok bisa sampe di balkon kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba gitu tanpa alas kaki sama sekali? Sandalnya jatuh kah?

**Aku:** Entahlah.. hehe

**Readers:**Chanyeol over banget ya.. masa dia sendiri konsumsi tu drugs sampe berkilo-kilo, giliran Kai makan satu butir aja cemasnya minta ampun

**Aku:** iya dunk ^_^ kan Chanyeol cinta mati sama uri Kai

**Readers: **Kok Kai malah bikin Chanyeol jadi pecandu aktif gitu sih? Kai cinta gak sih sama Chanyeol? Kok tega gitu ngelihat Chanyeol merusak tubuhnya dengan segala macam drugs itu, harusnya kan Kai melarang Chanyeol untuk menjadi pecandu

**Aku:** Mungkin kalo Kai bilang jangan jadi pecandu, Chanyeol akan melakukannya dengan suka rela. Matipun Chanyeol mau. Tapi sayangnya Kai bilang pria idamannya adalah pecandu aktif drugs. keke

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D

* * *

**Mian Bocah Lanang harus hiatusin ff ini karena something wrong with my brain!**

**Rada konslet ni otak karena minimnya chankai moment _ jadi sulit bayangin uri ChanKai T_T**

**Gimana nih? Mian ya all ChanKai shipper! Bocah Lanang tetep mencoba bikin moment ChanKai di ff lain kok! Sekali lagi mian..**


	9. Chapter 9

Wah, Chanyeol tumben KO! Hehe

Horee akhirnya update! Ayo teriakkan ChanKai! Yey!

Agak sedih juga, aku masuk FFn dan searching ChanKai kok udah sepi ya, gak se rame dulu (author ChanKai udah jarang update dan bikin FF baru, hiks)

Jadi Bocah melanjutkan FF ini meski nantinya akan tetep lama update karena Bocah udah kelas 3 SMA, harus fokus UN

So this is! For ChanKai shipper!

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

©BocahLanang

**Facebook:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

"Kau pria idamanku, kau pria paling tampan didunia" Kai tersenyum puas melihat Chanyeol yang kini menenggak sebotol red wine berkelas setelah mendengar pujian yang Kai berikan untuknya.

"Pastikan kau menikah denganku, aku rela mengkonsumsi seluruh drugs disisa hidupku" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kai, sedang tangan Kai menusukkan jarum suntik berisi cairan heroin pada vena lengan kekar Chanyeol.

_Perlahan.. dunia Chanyeol terasa berputar_

_Kelopak matanya makin berat tapi ia tetap paksa untuk membuka, ingin tetap memandang makhluk indah itu.._

_Namun pengaruh drugs yang terlalu banyak mengalir ditubuhnya itu,_

_Tubuhya terasa ringan diterbangkan keatas, begitu lepas, dan perlahan semuanya gelap_

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_Pagi_

_Apatermen Chanyeol.._

_06.55 am.._

"Erh" Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terasa berat sekali untuk dibuka.

"EERRRRHHHHAAAHHHH!" Chanyeol menjambak kasar rambut pirangnya yang sudah panjang sampai dahi itu ketika kepalanya terasa akan pecah.

Sentuhan jemari dingin di dada bidangnya sangat terasa. Seakan tubuhnya sendiri terlalu panas.

"Pelan-pelan saja" suara itu lembut, selembut belaian yang Chanyeol rasakan di dahinya, dan berakhir dengan kecupan di pelipisnya. Semua rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Kai.." suara berat Chanyeol khas orang bangu dari tidurnya, serta ditambah tenggorokannya yang masih terasa terbakar karena alkohol semalam.

"Wah, Chanyeol bangun!" Kai bersorak senang melihat kedua kelopak mata tajam itu terbuka perlahan.

Chanyeol hanya membalas senyum tipis, Kai manis sekali rebahan di lengannya dan menatapnya seperhatian itu.

"Apa semalam aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol meraba beberapa tanda keunguan di leher Kai yang ia buat semalam. Kai hanya menggeleng ringan.

"Maaf aku membuatmu hingga begini" Kai memutus kontak mata mereka. Menatap sendu pada jemarinya yang ditautkan erat oleh jemari Chanyeol.

"Semua berakhir sesuai yang seharusnya, dengan kau disisiku" Chanyeol mengecup lama dahi Kai.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

"Aku melihat surat dengan pengesahan mu itu" mata Kai semakin sendu menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas berwarna biru dan abu-abu, tulisan ketikan mesin tua dan tandatangan Chanyeol disana.

"Astaga!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kasur. Tak peduli otot-ototnya yang mungkin akan shock karena gerakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba setelah diistirahatkan semalam.

**GREPP! SRAK-SRAK-KSRRAKK**

Meraup kertas-kertas itu paksa. Merematnya menjadi bola hanya segenggaman tangannya, dengan dirinya yang dilingkupi penuh emosi.

Matanya yang menyorot tajam itu beralih menatap Kai dengan pandangan lembut.

"Jangan lakukan itu.. Yeol" Kai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terduduk di kasur putih Chanyeol. Menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

**BRAKK! **

"Tidak-. Tidak akan Baby.. Please jangan redup" Chanyeol membanting bola kertas itu keras kelantai dan berlari menangkup kedua pipi Kai.

**GREP!**

'Jangan redup, air matamu menikam nyawaku. Air matamu membuatku merasa tak dapat melindungimu' lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"T-tapi.." air mata Kai sudah mengalir deras ketika ia mendongak. Chanyeol makin mengumpat dalam hati akan keteledorannya tidak memusnahkan kertas-kertas keparat itu dari meja nakas kamarnya.

"Tidak, aku akan membatalkannya. Aku akan membatalkan upacara kematianku sekarang juga" Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh Kai. Mengusap pundak bergetar itu.

"Ssstt.. uljima, aku selalu bersamamu" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil dingin Kai dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Berjanjilah.. jangan pergi tanpaku" Kai meremat pundak Chanyeol yang kokoh tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Janji. Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menghirup dalam aroma mawar merah yang menguar lembut dari tubuh halus dalam dekapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SURAT PELAKSANAAN __EKSEKUSI__ RESMI_

_Nama: PARK CHANYEOL_

_Tempat Tanggal Lahir: FLORIDA, 2 FEBRUARI 2022_

_Usia: 17 TAHUN_

_Keterangan: LEGAL_

_Dengan ini menyatakan bahwa TUAN PARK CHANYEOL resmi dengan penuh kesadaran dan tanggung jawab untuk menjalani eksekusi atas kemauan diri pribadi._

_Tertandatangan menyadari bahwa __menghilangkan nyawa__ merupakan sesuatu yang salah dan __menginjak martabat sebagai makhluk yang dikaruniai hidup. _

_T__ertandatangan secara sadar akan mengakhiri hidupnya dalam usianya yang ke 17 dengan pengeksekusi dua puluh eksekutor penembak._

_Keterangan TUAN PARK CHANYEOL mengakhiri hidup akan dirangkum dalam dokumen resmi pemerintah dunia. Pihak terkait yang tercantum dibawah akan menjadi saksi dan pembawa kunci brankas dokumen kematian sebagai berikut:_

_Lokasi Eksekusi: P__C__-355-KJ (UNDERGROWN) ROMA_

_Saksi, Pembawa Kunci: Kim Kai_

_Demikian surat bunuh diri resmi yang di legalkan pemerintah dunia._

_*lampiran utama biru sebagai bukti penyetoran biaya eksekusi__._

_**lampiran abu-abu sebagai tanda bukti yang wajib dibawa pemesan __eksekusi (pengambilan nyawa)._

_Pemesan __Eksekusi_

_Tertanda tangan,_

_Park Chanyeol_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chan-hiks.. jangan ke Roma-hiks-Jangan bunuh diri" Kai membenamkan wajahnya di pundak lebar Chanyeol.

"Mian.. Mian.. Baby, sshh.. Mian" Chanyeol terus bergumam. Isakan Kai benar-benar melubangi hatinya hingga berdarah.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

Chanyeol sedang bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

Setahunya, saat ia mandi tadi, Kai mengatakan untuk pergi pulang.

Sempat ingin ia cegah, tapi apa daya. Kai seolah bisa melemahkannya, mematahkan keangkuhan dan sifat kuasa penuhnya. Meluruhkannya.

Rambutnya menjadi abu-abu, poni itu disibakkan hingga dahi tegasnya terlihat sangat sempurna dengan alis berkerut dan mata yang menatap tajam pada mesin fax didepannya.

Menanti kepastian dari Roma.

Persetan.

Ia harus membatalkan rencananya untuk bunuh diri.

Setelah melihat Kai, ia merasa lahir kembali. Ia bernyawa, jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan mengkonsumsi stimulan dosis tinggi.

"Kai, aku mencintaimu" bahkan kini Chanyeol sudah meracau kala shabu-shabu serbuk dihirupnya untuk sarapan jam 11 hari ini.

Kedua matanya mulai terpejam dan mencoba rileks memasrahkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja. Panas. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya meski suhu ruangan sudah ia atur hingga 9 derajat. Dingin sekali hingga kaca bening disampingnya berembun karena perbedaan suhu dalam dan luar ruangan.

Merasa kaos hitamnya basah keringat, ditanggalkan kain atasan itu dan dibiarkan terpuruk di lantai.

Panas. Ia butuh Kai.

Kai-nya.

**Piip-**

Lampu indikator mesin tipis itu menyala dan langsung mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan deret-deret huruf dan nominal angka pembatalan eksekusi.

Kedua matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk membaca. Bayangan seluruh benda menjadi dua. Lucu.

Sesaat Chanyeol tertawa gila merasakan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan terpukul ribuan ton batu itu kini berubah menjadi sangat ringan seperti diterbangkan.

Darahnya berdesir cepat bahkan telinganya mampu mendengar detak jantungnya yang seakan mampu meledak.

"Kai.. aku merasakan apa itu yang namanya _craving.._ dan itulah yang kurasakan padamu" Chanyeol mengelap peluh di dahinya yang bercucuran.

Menyeringai tajam berupaya berdiri tegak beranjak dari ruang kerjanya yang dapat telapak kakinya rasakan lantai itu sedingin es.

Kedua tangan berototnya itu berpegangan pada pinggir meja kacanya, sempoyongan dengan mata berat dan nafas yang memburu.

Paru-parunya terasa terbakar panas. Ia butuh air tapi tidak berguna juga.

**Brugh!**

Dan akhirnya tubuh tinggi Chanyeol terjatuh di lantai dingin setelah kehilangan sedetik saja keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Eraaaaarrgh!" dibenturkan dahinya beberapa kali di lantai marmer putih dingin. Rasanya seperti tertusuk jarum saat dada bidang dan perut six packnya bersentuhan dengan dingin lantai.

Nikmat dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

"_Carving.. Kai.."_ setelah berujar lirih akhirnya namja tampan itu dikaburkan oleh gelap yang mulai menyerangnya.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

Kembali dari sadarnya, Chanyeol serasa dihantam truck container atau kapal pesiar.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk, bahkan jemari tangan dan kakinya mati rasa. Termasuk hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah kental.

Ia mimisan? Buruk sekali karena darah itu mengalir hingga dagunya dan menggenang cukup banyak seperti kolam anggur merah membasahi sisi pipi dan pundak kirinya yang polos karena bajunya yang ia tanggalkan jam 11 tadi.

Kini ia masih kaku seperti mayat dalam ruang pendingin rumah sakit. Tapi dengan posisi telungkup dan darah kental semi kering yang sangat lengket membuat kepalanya yang terasa berat itu semakin susah diangkat karena lem alami bernama darah kental.

Setelah susah payah duduk dan masih saja merasakan kebas pada jemari kaki dan tangannya, ia mencoba menyerka darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung mancungnya.

"Ahaha.. apa otakku sudah rusak hingga berdarah seperti ini, huh?" Chanyeol bertanya sinis. Menengadahkan kepalanya namun yang ada darah itu mengalir ke dalam dan membuatnya terbatuk.

"UHUK! FUCK!" habis sudah kesabarannya, diludahkan darah itu ke lantai. Bersama genangan darah semi kental yang memberi warna kontras pada keramik putih.

Sedikit limbung ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan sembari berpegangan pada rak-rak yang menempel permanen pada dinding.

Meraih kenop pintu.

**BLAM!**

Dibantingnya pintu itu hingga terpental terbuka kembali. Engselnya rusak satu. Sial! Tangannya masih mati rasa sehingga ia tidak mampu mengatur kekuatannya.

Sebaiknya ia segera berendam kedalam bathub berisi air panas sekarang juga.

"Chanyeol?" telinga lebarnya yang juga dingin hingga berwarna kuning memperlihatkan jaringan ikat tulang rawan itu entah kenapa mampu menangkap suara lembut sosok yang bahkan suaranya terekam rapih dalam otaknya yang mulai busuk digerogoti drugs.

Kedua matanya ia paksa buka dan edarkan kesekeliling ruang tengah yang luas itu. Perih dan panas serasa terbakar, sialan matanya itu.

"Gwenchana?" suara itu kembali terdengar disamping kirinya saat Chanyeol memaksakan lehernye menengok ke kanan.

"Kai.." Chanyeol merasa makin pusing dan lehernya cukup lelah untuk sekedar berputar ke kiri.

"Pejamkan kedua matamu, kau hanya kelelahan, Chanyeol" Kai tersenyum dan menuntun Chanyeol yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya yang memerah kering dan panas.

"Jam berapa sekarang, sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara seraknya dan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia pasrah dituntun jemari dingin itu untuk berjalan kemanapun.

Asal tetap bersama.

Asal selalu disamping Kai.

"Jam? Tidak biasanya kau memikirkan waktu.." Kai mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan kekar Chanyeol kala namja tinggi itu hendak limbung terjerembab.

"Sekarang jam 9 malam" tapi pada akhirnya Kai menjawab juga. Dengan senyum tipis yang Chanyeol tidak lihat karena mata tajamnya yang tertutup rapat.

Sekitar 10 jam ia pingsan? Hebat sekali tubuhnya masih bisa hidup padahal terbaring telungkup di lantai yang suhunya minus dan suhu ruangan 9 derajat itu.

Mungkin inilah yang mereka sebut sebagai tubuh zombie. Drugs menggerogoti tubuh, tapi disisi lain drugs mengabadikan sebagian lainnya untuk tetap kekal.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

Kepulan uap panas beraroma lavender itu mengunggung hingga atas.

Chanyeol merilekskan tubuh tinggi kokohnya dalam bathub sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Merebahkan kepalanya pada bantalan ujung bathub.

"Jangan berfikir terlalu berat" suara Kai kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan senyum bahagianya terukir begitu saja tanpa aba-aba.

Jemari lentik Kai meneteskan air hangat pada telinganya yang kuning kedinginan. Menghangatkan kapiler darah sehingga kembali berfungsi normal. Dan rona kedua cuping telinganya kembali hidup.

Bagai sugesti, perkataan Kai tadi melemaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang semula terkepal erat di kanan kiri bathub. Direndamkan kedua lengan kekarnya sehingga jemari-jemarinya mulai dapat merasa lagi.

Nafasnya mulai lembut dan teratur ketika Kai dengan pelan membersihkan hidungnya dari sisa darah mimisannya.

"Ini pasti karena hidungmu tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan suhu ekstrim yang sangat dingin" Kai kembali membasuh hidung mancung itu hingga bersih dari noda darah.

Menyerka lekuk wajah tampan itu dengan handuk basah.

Chanyeol tampan sekali.

"Kai, jemarimu dingin. Kau sakit?" akhirnya suara Chanyeol kembali normal meski sedikit sumbang di akhir penggalan kata. Pita suaranya kering karena kelenjar ludahnya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi normal sejak ia umur sepuluh.

Sedikit aneh ketika ia memakan sepuluh cabai habanero ludahnya tetap sulit keluar.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kai tertawa dengan suara lirihnya dan kedua mata yang membentuk bulan sabit indah.

Chanyeol ingin mencium amfetaminnya itu lagi.

Senyum itu menandakan Kai baik-baik saja.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud" sungguh Chanyeol tidak menyinggung kondisi tubuh Kai yang memang sejak dulu bertubuh dingin. Berbanding dengan tubuhnya yang panas terbakar.

"Baiklah, aku ikut berendam" Kai mengalirkan kembali air hangat untuk menambah volume yang ada didalam bathub. Chanyeol mengrenyitkan dahinya melihat air yang mengepul itu membludak begitusaja membanjiri lantai kamar mandi.

Dan Kai yang pergi entah kemana meninggalkannya dibelakang.

"Kai?" Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menggerakkan punggungnya untuk sekedar duduk. Pinggang dan tulang punggungnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa.

Air yang mengalir turun itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti berendam di sungai. Bunyi gemericik yang kian deras dan air aroma terapi lavender berwarna keunguan itu mulai pudar tergantikan warna bening.

Samar-samar namja Park itu dapat melihat kedua kakinya yang kurus panjang ada didasar bathub. Dan bayangan dari atas yang memberi kesan gelap.

Merasa bayangan itu bergerak, dan sepasang mata menatapi dirinya, Chanyeol akhirnya mendongak.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol mendongak dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Pupilnya yang hitam itu bergetar dengan jantung yang terpacu cepat.

"Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu.." Kai. Sosok itu Kai? Kenapa bisa Kai berpenampilan seperti itu? Ada yang berbeda.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Chanyeol seakan lupa cara untuk bernafas. Bukan.

Tapi aura kelam itu membawa sesak masuk ke paru-parunya yang rusak nikotin.

Ada sosok lain dibelakangnya, berwarna hitam, sebuah bayangan tanpa wajah.

Sayap hitam kelam yang terbentang megah.

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

**Readers: **Itu surat apa sih author sii? Kok ada surat bunuh diri segala? Chanyeol mau bunuh diri di roma gitu?

**Bocah****:** Yup! Kalian benar! Chanyeol itu atheis (di ff ini) jadi dia kayak hilang arah pas Kai ilang tiba-tiba waktu itu. Jadi dia milih mengakhiri hidupnya di tempat eksekusi orang-orang jahat kriminal yang diwanted di seluruh dunia, tempat eksekusinya itu di bawah tanah roma (gak tau disana ada beneran apa enggak, Bocah cuma ngawur oke? Kalo salah ya mian jangan diambil hati) dan tempat itu rahasia banget, cuma para penjahat dunia dan PBB yang tahu letaknya.

**Readers:**__Chanyeol rambutnya cepet panjangnya, kemaren cepak, semalem langsung nutupin dahi

**Bocah****:** haha, karena Chanyeol tetep manly meskipun poninya udah sepanjang dahi. *lirik Exo performance-Hurt

**Readers: **Chanyeol di FF ini aneh, mana ada orang yang pasang surut minum drugs kayak dia, terus sebenernya Chanyeol itu addict ke drugs jenis apa? Kok minum drugsnya macem-macem -_-

**Bocah****:** Hmm.. secara umum memang bener sih, orang yang udah addict sama drugs kayak Yeol itu gak mungkin surut, kalo jatahnya dikurangin dikit aja nanti dia bisa sakaw ato mati. Jadi harusnya dia selalu nambah porsi drugsnya. Hehe. Kalo masalah addict, tentusaja Chanyeol addict sama Kai, Kai kan drugs eternalnya Chanyeol, hehe

**Readers:** BL, _Carving_ itu apa e?

**Bocah:** Itu istilah, jadi bukan arti sebenarnya oke? Kan kalau arti sebenarnya itu artinya adalah mengukir, nah kalau di dunia drugs Carving itu semacam rasa rindu pada narkoba, ingin mengkonsumsi lagi gitu.

**Readers:** Itu yang dilihat Chanyeol apakah makhluk yang sama dengan yang dilihat Luhan?

**Bocah:** Yup! Seratus buat kalian! Ayo yang lupa kalian bisa baca dari CH1 biar seru dan nyambung, hehe

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


End file.
